Advent Of The Goddess: The Origins Saga
by McChubbin
Summary: Completed Episodes 4-7 now up
1. No Need For An Idea!

Advent Of The Goddess

The Origins Saga

By Shasta Musashi

-

**Disclaimer:** _"Tenchi Universe" and "Dragonball Z" do not belong me. If they did, you can bet your sweet ass they would'nt be shows to sit and watch with your bible group, let me tell you!_

Dedicated to Washu Hakubi, a universe-reknowned scientist who gave up her immortality in pursuit of a normal life…

****

**__**

****

**Episode One: "No Need For An Idea!"**

It was a fairly typical summer's day in the quiet suburban provence of Okayama, Japan, the setting for a strange tale of sorts. Within a large water-front house located at the base of a large moutain, there resided one man and a harem of houseguests, each one more demented than the last.

Today was just like every other-started by the obligitory "handbags at dawn" scenerio that two such houseguests got themselves into on a daily basis….

"You remove your hands from Lord Tenchi THIS INSTANT, YOU…YOU EVIL SUCCUBUS!!"

A violet haired woman of slight build and regal appearance screetched, coral-pink eyes blazing with raw fury at the sight of her rival as she shamelessly flaunted herself around her host, groping and grabbing every single inch of the rather flustered looking teenager.

Ryoko Hakubi smirked widely, showing a mouthful of pearly white teeth, the occasional pointed incisor glinting in the soft morning light that flooded into the quaint living room via the naked window.

"Whatever for, dear princess?" the cyan-haired demoness cooed in a mock tone of coyness, batting her lashes as her hands moved dangerously low around Tenchi's belt, a steadily growing tent in his gi pants already beginning to form. 

"He's obviously enjoying my magic touch! A'int that right, Tenchi-chan?" Ryoko cooed, now grabbing the very wide-eyed young man by his most prized piece of anatomy and stroking his chest, causing beads of sweat to trickle down his face, mingling with the steady stream of blood that was oozing gently from one nostril.

Ayeaka practically blew her top at the scene, a look of pure, unfathomable disgust etched upon her fair-skinned features. Marching right up to her rival, she grabbed a hold of a handful of deep turquise hair and yanked hard, causing the succubus to howl in agony, detaching herself from Tenchi-who promptly fled for the safety of the shrine- and falling to her knees before the indigo-haired crowned princess of Jurai.

"How DARE you lay your hands on him in such a manner! And in the presence of my sister who is far too young for her innocence to be corrupted by such a scene!" she screamed shrilly as the demoness stood up shakily, rubbing her aching scalp.

Five seconds later, she was flat on her back, the result of Ryoko kicking her legs out from under her.

"Don't tell me what I can an' can't do, Princess Priss! You a'int the boss of me!" Ryoko screamed back, bombarding the princess with a tyrad of punches, her amber eyes blazing with fury. Ayeaka screamed and shoved Ryoko hard, giving her enough space to spring to her feet and surround herself by her trusty energy ki-logs, a sphere of lavender energy forming a protective cocoon around her.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR GAMES, WITCH! HOW DARE YOU MOLEST MY LORD TENCHI BEFORE ME!! I WILL MAKE YOU PAAAY!!"

Ryoko smirked, her own energy forming into an orange ball in the palm of her hand, which she then clenched to form a ki sword, razor sharp and powerful enough to wipe out a 10,000 strong battlion with a single swipe. She fell into a battle stance and locked her gaze on Ayeaka, who glared hard at her from behind her shield with the look of someone who had just stepped in dog shit.

"Bring it on, Pyscho-bitch! Bring…it..ON!!"

She pounced.

Expecting to hit a mass of biokinetic energy, Ryoko moved to spread herself spreadeagle in mid-air, preparing to swipe fiercly at her long-time rival…..

**CRRRASH!!**

The wall at the far end of the house now had a very attractive-looking Ryoko-shaped mass of goo smeared to the wood, caused by the demoness missing her target completely and lossing control of her landing. Ayeaka was standing a short distence away, struggling fruitlessly against the strong grip of Kasuhito, the wise old monk that served as a shrine guardian and Tenchi's granfather, the former king of Jurai. He looked down at his half-sister with disapproval etched upon his aged face, onyx eyes staring coldly from behind a set of horn-rimmed glasses.

"Ayeaka, you know better than to fight inside the house. We have only had it rebuilt and since we have no insurance, I would like very much if you DID'NT TRY TO DESTROY IT FOR THE TEN THOUSANTH TIME!!" he yelled, causing the princess to squeal in alarm, jumping several feet in the air at the sound of the old man's voice as it boomed around the room.

"Aiii! Forgiveness, Kasuhito-san! But in my defense, it was that…that…that SCARLET WOMAN who started it all!" Ayeaka squealed, pointing one long, manicured finger at Ryoko, who by now, has slid down the wall and was currently sitting in a heap, swirls for eyes and several large , angry red lumps poking out of her mass of spikey turquise hair.

Kasuhito growled and released his sister, giving her a warning look as he walked past her towards the kitchen.

"I do not care who started this, Ayeaka. I dod not want to see you two fighting any longer! For heaven's sake! You have been both living under the same roof for long enough! Can you not reconcil your differences, at least for ONE day?! Any more of this "hangbags at dawn" nonsense and I shal be forced to overdose on sleeping pills!"

The violet haired woman bowed her head appologeticly. "Hai, Kasuhito-san… I would indeed resolve my differences if it were not for the fact that…SHE must shamelessly molest dear, sweet Tenchi-san before myself and the eyes of Sasami….." she said in a bitter tone, turning her nose up at the sight of Ryoko, who was getting shakily to her feet and trying to push the lumps on her head back into her scalp.

The old man sighed and shook his head, several silvery grey strands of thinned hair falling into his eyes.

"There are somethings in this word, dear Ayeaka, that will never change…"

Soon, after having averted the apocalypse for another day, the inhabitants of the household sat crosslegged around a large dinning table adorned with a vast majority of breakfast dishes, all cooked with love by the youngest member of the so-called 'family', one Sasami Jurai.

The young sister of Ayeaka and Kasuhito, she was quite innocent at the age of 112, or 12 in Earth years but what she lacked in age, she more than made up for in personality. Unlike her sister, who was considered to be an egotisical, neurotic psycho bitch-or so said Ryoko- Sasami was a kind-hearted, good natured young girl with a fondness for cooking.

As always, the household took great delight in sampling the many dishes she had prepared for that morning, the sounds of chopsticks clicking on porcelian bowls and the munching of food reverberating around the room. Everyone was so consummed by the deliscious food before them that no-one had noticed that one particularly eccentric member of the family had failed to turn up…

That member was Washu Hakubi, the self-proclaimed "greatest scientific genius in the universe!"

Deep within the basement of the Mazaki family home, the magenta-haired scientist was hard at work, mulling over data on her trusty holo-graphic laptop computer, fingers typing furiously across the keyboard, her mind not letting her body rest for an instant as she drew closer and closer to her scientific breakthrough..

"Little Washu?"

"GYAH!"

Washu screamed in alarm and whirled around in her seat, met with the sight of a tall, tanned blonde woman who went by the name of Mihoshi Kiramitsu, but was known to everyone as "The Ditz".

In a flash, Mihoshi was grabbed around the waist and dragged out of the laboritory by the scientist, a look of fierce anger etched upon her usually smiling face.

"Get out! GET OUT!!" she screamed as the startled Galaxy Police officer squealed and struggled against the scientist's unnaturally strong grip. Having being deposited outside the laboritory-come-basement door, Mihoshi watched in despair as Washu slammed the door in her face, muttering something or other about how a certain blonde women with the I.Q equal to a doornob could be a potential risk to the household if she ever managed to disrupt Washu's life work…

"L..little Washu-san, I just came to inform you that you've missed breakfast!" Mihoshi squealed from the other side of the door. A few moments of uneasy silence passed before the door swung open softly, the jingle of the little crab-shapped bell overhead amplified in the silent hallway.

A head of neon-pink spikes poked out of the crack in the doorway, belonging to a small, petite girl who looked to be around fourteen years old but was actually a twenty thousand year old ex-goddess by the name of Washu Hakubi. Her emerald green eyes, surrounded by tiny red veins in the bloodshot whites of her eyes, looked appologeticly upon the young police officer.

"…Oh… Forgive me, Mihoshi, but after what happened with my Mecha-Washu, I'm a lil' wary at having people walk into my lab unannouced.."she said, her voice soft and gentle with a hint of fatique set in her semi-nasal tones.

Mihoshi smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head, her sapphire eyes glinting with embarrassment.

"Again, I'm so sorry for that fiasco, Little Washu-san! Won't you come to breakfast? You look as though one more day without food will finish you off, dear.."

The scientist nodded and stepped fully out of the doorway, closing it behind her, which in turn caused the door to fuse with the frame, replacing the doorframe with smooth wall, devoid of any indication that a sprawling inter-dimentional laboritory ever lay behind it…

The petite pink-haired woman looked in desperate need of a long shower, for her long-sleeved purple shirt and black pencil skirt were caked with dirt and covered in various rips and tears, the odd acid burn discolouring the fabic.

Her crab-shapped hair drooped in several places and her face was smudged with what appeared to the residue of pencil lead.

"…..Thanks, Mihoshi.." she said in a tired tone of voice, a soft smile crossing her dirty features as she looked upon the clueless blonde.

Walking into the dinning room, she was met with the sight of a table covered in empthy porceilian bowls and left-overs, not a single scrap of food left for her to nurnish herself with. Sighning heavily, Washu shook her head and walked back into the hallway, passing Mihoshi as she headed upstairs towards the specially modified inter-dimentional onsen that served as a bathroom to the women in the house.

"I guess I left things a little late, hmm?" she said dejectedly, pushing open the onsen door as Mihoshi joined her side. The blonde haired woman handed her a towel and folded her arms over her chest, leaning on the wall before her, looking curious.

"Just out of curiousity, Little Washu-san….what are you working on?"

The scientist looked up, her trademark "super genius" grin pasted across her face, giving her back some of her former dementia as she struck a pose involving placing her index fingers on either of her cheeks, standing with her legs apart.

"I'm very glad you asked, Mihoshi!" she cackled, causing a bead of sweat to trickle down the blonde woman's temple.

"You remember that Mecha-Washu was a complete failure, hai?"

Mihoshi blushed with embarrassment, knowing all too well what she ment.

"Hai, Little Washu-san.."

"Well, I've decided to go back to the drawing board and completely rebuild her! But this time, she won't be an android!"

The blonde haired police officer blinked, cocking her head in confusion as Washu basked the glow of her own genius.

"Uhh…. How are you gonna do that?"

Washu winked and struck a peace sign.

"That is one of my most brillient secrets, dear Mihoshi!"

**Meanwhile….**

Far across the vast borders of space, upon a dying planet that was set to explode at any given moment, one man struggled on in a desperate bid to escape from certain death. Chocolate brown eyes scanned over the control panel before them, franticly trying to figure out how to power up the techknowlogically advanced Icejin battle cruiser-his own chance of escaping Namek alive..

"C'mon, you useless hunk of junk- WORK!!" the raven haired man yelled, banging hard on the panel with one powerful fist, resulting in several sparks to flicker out of the control panel, static snow showing up on it's many screens before the power died altogether.

"SHIT!" he yelled, wasting no time in escaping the useless craft and scanning the area in search of another craft that could carry him to safety..

The landscape, one rife with lush greenery and exotic plant life, was now an arcrid wasteland of murky blue ground coated with dust and the debris of a thousand destroyed homes, clotted puddles of dark scarlet blood staining the lifeless soil as the bodies of dead Namekian soliders lay strewn as far as the eye could see.

Great collemns of fire would explode to life every so often, sending vast streams of molten lava high into the burning sky.

Namek was on the verge of destruction…..and Goku was trapped upon it's surface, chances of survial lowering with every second that passed….

Then he saw it.

Like a tiny pinhole of light that penetrated the darkness, he saw it.

A Saiyajin pod half-obcured by foliage and just big enough to seat one fully grown warrior of the long-dead race. Without hesitation, Goku flew towards it and sunk down into the worn leather seat that took up most of the interior of the craft. He was pleased to find that the controls were easier to descipher than those of Frieza's space crusier. With a few pushes of several buttons and a tug at the naviagational stick, the tiny pod had just barely exitted Namek's atomosphere when an almighty explosion made the craft shudder violently.

Glancing out of one of the seven-inch thick windows, the raven haired Saiyajin watched in horror as the Namekian homeworld exploded in a furious display of crimson flames and white light, so bright that if Goku had'nt turned away in time, he would have been blinded.

Warning lights flared around him as he struggled to stablize the pod once again, the deafening sound of klaxons blaring in his ears making him whince. Grabbing the navigational stick, he yanked it hard towards him, causing the pod to shoot forward at an alarming speed, dodging in and out of meteors, the debris of the now exinct planet Namek…

"AAAAAHH!" Goku yelled out in alarm as he lost control of the pod, causing it to scrape against a large "moon rock", ripping off some of the paint and exposing the fuel tank, causing the little ship to become a ticking time bomb.. one wrong move and he was done for…

"Aaaahhh…" a satisfied groan escaped Washu's lips as she felt the warm water lap at her body, gently kneeding out her aches and pains as she lay under a mass of colourful, apple-scented bubbles at one end of the onsen, her eyes closed in relaxation, her normally spikey hair falling loose and wet around her face, stained a darker shade of pink by the water.

Many thoughts drifted into the young scientist's mind as she floated in the blissfully hot water, free to wander now that her body was completely and totally calm.

_"I have all the data I need to start work on my new clone….except for one thing… the fathering D.N.A sample….now, how the heck am I gonna get a hold of THAT particiular sample with the choices I have before me?"_ she thought in exasperation, absently grabbing her pink crab-shaped sponge and lathering it up with some sour-apple scented soap.

_"First off, Kasuhito is far too old to be a 'father'…. Nobuyuki is completely out of the question…and Tenchi…..well, mothering his child would'nt exactly put me in Ayeaka and Ryoko's good books, no?"_

Rubbing the sponge over her now squeaky clean skin, Washu sighed and slipped down to her chin under the bubbles, leaning back against the onsen wall.

_"And with out the Masse, my only option is to make another mechanical prototype..tricky.. very tricky..If only a decent man would fall out of the sky.."_she thought dejectedly, opening her eyes and slowly pulling herself out of the cooling water, hair completely concealing her naked body as it fell past her ankles in its limp state.

No sooner had the thought processed in her genius mind, did an almighty explosion shake the very foundations of the Mazaki house.

Grabbing her towel, Washu wrapped it around her lithe body and quickly pulled her soaked hair into a high ponytail underneath a green skull-cap, a mass of dripping pink hair poking out from a hole in the top. Holding her towel close, she ran out of the onsen and downstairs to the kitchen where she saw, through the double glazed screen doors leading onto the dock, a large space pod floating in the middle of the lake..

_"Me and my big brain.."_

**  
END EPISODE ONE**

****


	2. No Need For A Saiyajin!

**Advent Of The Goddess**

**The Origins Saga**

By Shasta Musashi

**Episode Two: "No Need For A Saiyajin!"**

The gang has already gathered around the dock over-looking the lake as Washu stepped barefooted onto the wooden decking, eyes wide and curious as they fell upon the sight of the alien pod as it floated within the waves, the odd spark or two jumping out of the parts that were'nt submerged in water.

"Whoa…that was too close!" Ryoko said, apparating next to her mother and folding her arms over her bikini-clad chest, staring at the foreign veichile that had barely missed crushing her as she swam in the lake a few minutes earlier. Washu shook her head and conjured up her labtop, dressing herself in a tight green body suit with a few taps of the keyboard before running a data scan on the mysterious ship in her vicinity.

Her eyes widdened in alarm as they read over the data. "It..it can't be!" she gasped, face draining of colour.

"What is it, Mom?" Ryoko started, but was cut short by a cry for assistence that came from Tenchi, who was currently up to his shoulders in water, pulling what looked to be a body clad in a torn orange gi towards the shore.

"TENCHI, ARE YOU INSANE?!?! THAT'S A SAIYAJIN!!" Washu yelled, finding her voice as she ran towards the shore, eyes wide with terror as the chestnut-haired teenager slumped to the sand next to an unconcious man with a muscular build.

The coma-tose stranger looked to be in his mid to late twenties or early thirties.. it was hard to tell..his skin was tanned and covered in a mixture of blood, sweat and dirt. Raven black hair, spikey and tangled, fell limply into a sunken face, the look of malnurishment upon him. His muscular frame was naked from the waist up, exposing a chiselled six pack above a tattered pair of orange gi-pants, stained a murky maroon by blood. 

"You can explain later, Washu! Right now, this guy's in a bad way.. we gotta get him to the laboritory to heal!" Tenchi gasped as he got to his feet, dragging the unconcious stranger towards the house despite the scientist's protests. Watching as Tenchi and Ayeaka hawled the man into the kitchen and down the hall towards the labority, Ryoko cast a concerned glance at her mother.

"Washu-san….what exactly is a….uh… Saiyajin?"

The pink-haired woman shook her head and walked inside. "I'll explain everything soon..c'mon.."

Her voice unnerved the succubus. Unlike Washu's usual, chripy tones, she sounded almost beside herself with terror, yet she hid it well for her voice was eerily calm and collected. Confused, the cyan-haired demoness followed her mother inside the house and down into the laboritory, taking special care not to touch anything..

Tenchi had laid the stranger down on one of the many stainless steel operating tables dotted throughout the dimly-lit laboritory, the sounds of machinery humming and whirring penetrating the semi-darkness..

Walking into the lab, a dejected sigh escaped Washu's nude pink lips. All she wanted was a day of peace and relaxation, a break from her research and instead she had to endure a Saiyajin pod crashlanding into the lake, bringing with it a potentially dangerous member of a blood-thirty race that would no dobut slaughter her and her 'family' in the very instance she let her guard down.

Moving towards the table, Washu immidiatly programmed a set of indestrucably metal shackles to snaked out of a panel in the wall above her, binding the Saiyajin tightly to the cold steel, effectively restraining him. Tenchi gave the scientist a curious look.

"What was that for, Little Washu? He looks pretty harmless.."

The pink haired woman gave him an icy glare and sighed, leaning on the side of the table.

"You don't understand, Tenchi-san….this is no ordinary man.. he is a survivor of a ruthless warrior race that I've lived in fear of for over ten thousand years..he is a Saiyajin, a planetary exterminator..a murderer.." she said slowly, eyes darkening in their sockets.

The gang of women looked at each other, then back at Washu, obviously clueless as to what a Saiyajin was..

Sweatdropping, the scientist pulled up a chair and sat down, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Let me explain…. You see, many, many years ago, there was a planet known as Vejitazi, the homeworld to a group of blood-thirsty scavengers who were known as the Koujo-jins, or Saiyajins as they were later called. Back when the planet was still new, the species evolved from the space monkeys that once thrieved on the planet. They were exiled by the Kalothians-a race of humanoid beings that originally inhabited the planet of Vejitazi.."

Getting up from her seat, Washu crossed her arms and looked over the unconcious Saiyajin that lay before her. He was in a bad way from the crash, but already, his body was beginning to heal, the genes in his body working overtime to repair the damage done and increase his power level.

She could feel the ki pulsate from his skin…the heat that washed over her as she neared him….it was unnerving..

"Why were they exiled, Lady Washu?" Sasami quipped from beside Ayeaka, her coral-red eyes looking inquizitively at the pink haired scientific genius before her. Placing a hand to her chin, Washu paced around on the spot, looking deep in thought.

"Well, my dear Sasami-chan, If I remember correctly, the race had a reputation as being a group of trouble makers.. from what I recall, they apparently overthrew the Kalothians and stole their techknowledgy, which eventually lead to them becoming one of the most ruthless alien races in the galaxy. They were merchinarys, you see… traders. More often than not, they would be sent out by other races to terminate the inhabitants of a hapless planet so it could sold on the black market…

they were blood-thirsty and ruthless people, Sasami…..which is why I'm so wary at having a live one in our midst.."

Sasami glanced curiously at the raven haired man strapped to the table, eyes wide and fearful.

"Well…he..he does'nt look dangerous right now.." she peeped, cocking her head to one side.

The Saiyajin gave a small cough, causing the sapphire-haired Juraian princess to jump and lean into Ayeaka in fear.

"Just wait 'till he wakes up. I highly doubt he'll be happy to find himself shackled to the table.." Washu said with a grimace as she snapped on a rubber glove.

Tenchi gave her a nervous look, beads of sweat trickling down his temple at the memories of being subjected to the pink-head's so-called 'experiements'. Gulping, he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and glanced at the scientist, who was busying herself filling a syringe with a healing formula.

"So, uh.. Washu? What do you plan on doing with him?" the chestnut haired teenager queried, looking uneasy. Knowing Washu, it was most likely something extremly warped and kinky…

"What do you think, Tenchi? A specimen like this is a very rare find!"

The amber-eyed teenager blinked and looked curiously at the Saiyajin. He was breathing, but it was very faint and raspy, as though he was on his deathbed.. Tenchi watched in silence as Washu took one of the stranger's muscular arms and smacked it lightly at the elbow joint, causing a large vein under the surface to throb before her. Tapping the syringe to check if the needle was unobstructed, she then injected the syrum into the raven haired man's arm.

"Everyone, I ask you all to leave."

No sooner had Washu said those words did a tyrad of protest escape the lips of her audience.

"But Mom, I wanna play with the Saiyajin!" Ryoko whined in a childish voice, giving the scientist her best rendition of the famous puppy dog eyes ever mother usually suscummed to. But Washu would'nt budge. She pointed to the stairwell leading up to the door that opened onto the ground floor corridor. 

"This could be dangerous, Ryoko. I'm not risking all of your lives-"

"But, Washu-!"

**FZZZAP!**

The gang suddenly found themselves outside on the dock over looking the lake, no longer surrouned by the various contraptions and gagets of Washu's laboritory, having been transported outside.

"I just KNEW she'd do that…" Ryoko grumbled, folding her arms over her chest and pouting.

The rest of the gang gave a collective sweatdrop..

**Back in the lab…**

****

Washu sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she removed the syringe from the Saiyajin's arm. He groaned softly and stirred in his sleep, eyes slowly flickering open to reveal a pair of deep chocolate brown orbs, squinting against the harsh overhead lights.

"Uhh…..wh..where am I?" he said groggily, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. The low hum of ki being summoned snapped him to his senses. He was met with the sight of a tall girl, possibly around twelve or thirtheen years age, with spikey pink hair holding a ki sword to his throat. Gulping, the raven haired man tried to push her away, but found to his horror that his arms and legs were bound to a steel operating table.

"Give me one good reason why I should'nt slit your throat, you Saiyajin scum!" she growled, emerald eyes blazing with hatred.

Goku sweatdropped and let himself fall limp against the shackles.

"I..I come in peace! I swear!" he peeped timidly, eyes widdening in alarm.

The heat of the ki sword was now uncomfortably hot on his Adam's apple and the pink haired girl before him glared at him with even more fierce intensity..

"Don't play games with me, Saiyajin! You've come to destroy this planet and it's inhabitants, admit it!"

"N-no! It's not like that at all!"

The ki sword burned into his neck, causing him to let out a strangled gasp of pain as the delicate flesh of his Adam's apple seered with agony.

"LIAR!"

"I'm telling you, I'm not here to hurt you! I don't even know where I am!" Goku gasped, whincing in pain. He felt the ki sword lift from his throat and he was finally able to breathe comfortably again. Cranning his neck slightly, he found himself to be in some kind of laboritory dotted with various gagets and menacing looking-contraptions varying from half-completed robots to a lethal-looking object that was one big mass of metal tenticles attached to a ball of spikes.

The room was dimly lit with neon green lights and aside from his own breathing, the sounds of chemicals bubbling and the low hum of machinery were the only sounds to reach his ears. He looked fearfully at the pink haired woman standing over him. She had extinguished her ki sword, but fixed her glare eternally on the raven haired man, eyes narrowed almost to slits.

"Okay…. I'll believe you for the time being.. now tell me, Saiyajin.. what are you doing on my planet?"

Goku swallowed back a lump in his throat and shifted slightly, trying to get comfortable, a tricky task when one is strapped down to a steel operating table with the icy cold metal pressing into one's bare back..

"I never intended on coming here, ma'am… you see, I was trapped upon a dying planet that was about to blow up.. and ..I uh.. I found the spacepod by a sheer stroke of lucky..all I did was set it to get me off the planet.. then, I crashed here after narrowly escaping a meteor shower, miss… I have no intentions of destroying your home. Believe me, I'm not like the other Saiyajins.."

Washu looked him straight in the eye as he said those words…she did'nt trust him one bit.. yet..as she glared into those endless pools of chocolate brown, she could feel a strange kind of ..gentleness emit from him, much unlike the usually menacing aura of your standard planetary destroyer…

Still, she kept her guard up, knowing that he could very well be lying..

"What's your name?" she queried, her voice calm, cold and collected. Goku let his head fall back against the table, having given up on struggling against the shackles. Whoever built them must have been pretty clever to create restraints that would bound a fully grown Saiyajin such as himself..

"Son Goku, ma'am…"

The pink haired woman's brow furrowed. Goku? That sure did'nt SOUND like a Saiyajin name…. And by the looks of things, this man did'nt have a tail, the usual tell-tale sign of his race..wash she jumping to conclusions? Washu could'nt be certain.. but the data from her laptop was always 99.9% accurate…

Shaking her head, she folded her arms over her chest and gave Goku a look that was a mixture of appologetic and wary.

"…Where are you from, Son Goku?"

"Earth…or to be specfic, the 10-50 West Capital mountain area…" he said slowly, not really understanding why she was asking him his place of origin.

Sweeping past the table, Washu took a seat at her desk-a large, stainless steel contraption- and pulled up her holographic laptop. Goku watched in wonder and slight awe as her fingers swept over the keyboard, her face covered with complex-looking green data read-outs in symbols he could'nt even begin to decipher.

He saw the scientist's brow furrow in confusion as her eyes scanned the information before them..

Green eyes, Goku noticed.. quite possibly the deepest shade of green he'd ever seen..

Blinking, he shook the thought from his head and absently glanced at the steel shackles binding his wrists to the operating table.

_"What is she going to do with me?"_ he thought in wonder and slight fear, gulping at the thought of being cut open and disected..

"Weeell, I hate to say this, Goku, ol' boy, but you're a long way from home."

The sound of Washu's semi-nasal voice snapped the raven haired Saiyajin out of the disturbing mental imagery that floated around his brain. Blinking once again, Goku glanced over at the pink haired woman, eyes wide and fearful.

"Wh..wh..what are you gonna do to me?" he peeped, voice an octave or two higher than normal..

"You can relax for now.. I'm not going to cut you up and pickle your gonads in phymaldahyde…. At least, not now.." Washu said with a devious smirk, relishing the look of sheer terror that over-came the Saiyajin's face. Oh, how she was going to enjoy making her new pet squirm…

****

"It's not fair! Why does Washu gotta hog him all to herself?" Ryoko whined as she sat on the sofa next to Mihoshi and Ayeaka that evening during one of their routine "soap opera fixes".

"Can you blame her, Ryoko? The poor woman's been without a husband for well over ten thousand years…if I was her, I'd be jumping on the first guy I see too!" Mihoshi said thoughtfully, leaning back against the soft leather of the sofa, propping her feet up on the coffee table.

The cyan haired succubus sighed and rolled her cat-like amber eyes, shaking her head.

"Mihoshi, I don't think Washu's the kind of woman to do that-"

Ayeaka's shrill tone of voice haistily interupted the demoness, causing her to whince as the grating tone wreaked havoc on her sensitive ears.

"If I remember, Ryoko, that mother of yours was all over Lord Tenchi like a rash when she reverted to her adult form! Or have you forgotten the day Taro came to visit?!" the violet haired harpy screetched, looking murderously at Ryoko as though the whole thing was her fault… and in Ayeaka's twisted little universe, it usually was.. 

"Of COURSE I remember, you nympho! Nobody gets squished into a pair o' jugs THAT big and forgets it in a hurry!"

The cyan haired demoness growled low in her throat, remembering all too well how her mother, in her admittingly, very attractive adult form, had attempted to seduce Tenchi right before her very eyes, flaunting herself brazenly and showing off her rather perky breasts to anyone interested in that sort of thing…

Needless to say, Nobuyuki needed a blood transfusion after that display of hoochie-ness….

..But then again, Ryoko was being hypocritical at condemming her mother's blantant flaunting of one's sexual prowness, giving the fact that she herself was branded a 'harlot' on a regular basis by the bitch queen of Jurai..

With a sigh of frustration, she ignored Ayeaka's incesent scretching and focused her eyes on the soap opera showing on the widescreen tv before her, her mind drifting to Washu and the possibilty that she was getting up to some rather indecent shenedigans in her laboritory…

No sooner had a disturbing mental image passed through the succubus's head did she heard the unmistakable jingle of the little crab-shaped bell over the door to the laboritory, signalling that the scientist had now ventured out of her dark corner..

Turning in her seat, Ryoko's amber eyes caught sight of said scientist, looking deep in conversation with the mysterious stranger that had crashed into the lake that morning. She saw to her delight that he was now fully healed, the blood and dirt cleared away to reveal a naked chest honed to perfection by years upon years of intensive training. Above the chest was a muscular neck, connecting a broad head of lopsided, raven-black spikes to his body.

There was a soft smile on his gentle features and a pair of chocolate brown eyes twinkled out of chiseled eye sockets, coated with lightly tanned, olive-coloured flesh.

If ever there was a feast for Ryoko's eyes… 

"Everyone, this is Son Goku. He'll be staying with us for a while." Washu stated dryly, snapping the demoness from her lustful stumpor.

The raven haired chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, a wide grin threatening to split is face in half.

"Nice..nice to meet you!" he said, his voice calm and friendly. Ayeaka, who had by now gotten up from her seat and now stood before the new guest, bowed polietly and shook his hand.

"It is very nice to meet you also, Son Goku. I hope your stay will be as comfortable as possib-GYAH!"

The violet haired princess squealing alarm as Ryoko materialized out of thin arm and promptly drapped herself around Goku's shoulders, a sleazy kind of grin etched upon her face as she leaned in to whisper something in the startled Saiyajin's ear.

"I'm Ryoko and I'd like to get to know you a lil' better.." she purred, her breath hot and reeking of lust in his ear.

A very large bead of sweat trickled down Goku's temple, drasticly increasing in size as a very large mallet narrowly avoided grazing him, clonking Ryoko on the head and causing her to drop like a sack of very pretty potatoes onto the floor, eyes turned to swirls.

A vein throbbing in her forehead, Ayeaka discretly stowed her trusty mallet within the folds of her light pink kimono, flushed with embarrassment and indignity.

"Ahem… please excuse Ryoko.. she's perpetually horny and may try to rape you in your sleep.."

"HEY! I may be a succubus, I DON'T rape men!" the demoness quipped, staggering to her feet and glaring fiercly at Ayeaka.

As the two alien woman broke out in a bitch-slapping contest, Washu sighed and lead a rather scared Goku into the kitchen, motioning him to sit at the table.

Shaking her head, she leaned against the kitchette unit and sighed.

"Welcome to Casa Mazaki… please leave your brain at the door…"

**Meanwhile, somewhere within the vast recesses of space…**

****

"Sir, we have located the scientist. She is residing on the third planet." A robotic voice beeped monotonely, echoing around the vast control centre of a large ship that was crusing through the galaxy at a steady pace, flooded with silence save for one man's breathing..

That one man sat upon a large throne upon a small platform, surrounded by holographic panels that partially concealed his face. Raising one aged hand to stroke the large white curls of his beard, his tobacco-stained brown lips formed into a sinester smirk.

"Ahh… excellent, Zero. Set a course for Earth. It's time I became reaquinted with an old friend…"

**END EPISODE TWO**

****


	3. No Need For A Succubus!

**Advent Of The Goddess**

**The Origins Saga**

By Shasta Musashi

**Episode Two "No Need For A Succubus!"**

****

****

It had been almost a week since Goku took up residence among the inhabitants of the Mazaki family and already, he had shown to fit in perfectly with the abnormal houseguests mainly due to the vast amounts of food he consummed on a daily basis and the astonishing increase in power levels he would display during training sessions further up the side of the mountain, blissfully unaware that was being oggled from afair by Ryoko.

The cyan-haired demoness had been smitten with the raven haired Saiyajin from the moment she laid eyes on him, so much so that she'd even gone off harassing Tenchi for several days-much to his relief..

The household had been wary of the new guest at first, but quickly warmed to him as he told stories of the mainy fierce adviseries he had come up against and entertained his hosts during the twice-weekly kareoke nights...

However, one resident of the Mazaki family was'nt so charmed by Goku's warmth and charisma…

Washu just could'nt bring herself to trust him, no matter how much his addictive personality affected the others. She spent even more time in her laboritory than before, avoiding him like the plague. No-one could understand why she was acting so distent…but they did'nt know Washu's secret….the one she never devulges, not even to herself, but is constantly reminded of whenever she meets Goku's gaze….

****

Ryoko could'nt sleep. No matter how hard she tossed and turned, no position was comfortable enough to stay in longer than five minutes. With a groan, she yanked the covers off her spacious futon bed and wrapped a thin sheet around her naked body, momentarily cooled from the heatwave that was currently rippling through Okayama at the present.

Bare feet padding on the pine wood floors, she slide open the screen door to her bedroom and stepped out onto the dim-lit, deserted corridor.

_"Might as well go for a dip in the lake…."_ She thought, phasing out of the house and hovering high over the lake, looking down at her tiny reflection in the waves. Grinning mischieviously, she let her sheet fall free of her body, letting float gently to the ground below before she went into a free-fall, diving head-first into the refreshingly cold water.

_"Ahh! Nothing like a good ol' fashioned midnight skinnydip to cool my hot lil' body!"_ Ryoko thought as her head burst through the waves a few seconds later. Sighing contently, she backstroked along the surface for a few minutes before diving under again, loving the feeling of freedom that washed over her as she floated in the crystal clear waters of the lake….

….Unknowing to Ryoko, she was being watched…

From attop the paneled roof of the Mazaki family home, a lowly android by the name of Zero watched silently as the cyan haired demoness swam in the lake below, blissfully aware of the impending danger she was to face…

**_Master, are you sure that this plan of action is wise?_** the android queried silently, sending her message electronicly to the mothership where the albino haired doctor sat watching with constant viligence and slight pervertness, leering at the naked woman skinnydipping on the monitor before him..

**_Whu-?! Oh! Zero! ahem You are to go ahead with your mission as planned. You are to infiltrate the household and transport Washu back to me alive and unharmed. Dispose of anyone who may stand in the way of your goal._** Dr.Clay responded, momentarily flustered from being snapped out of his leecherous spying on Ryoko.

The android glanced silently down at her target, then up into the star-studded canvas of night, a tiny flicker of doubt coursing through her circuits. But her resolve waivered no further. She would not allow herself to disobey her master's orders. Ending the transmission, Zero descended from her post upon the roof, hoving silently a few inches above the shore of the lake, moving stealthy like a cat in spite of having no recodnizable limbs..

Ryoko paused in mid-breasy stroke.

She was'nt alone.

She could feel it…. Her senses reached out for any signs of life…everyone was asleep in their beds, or so she could sense..

**WHIIIIIRR!!!**

Suddenly, Ryoko found herself covered in a translucent green membrane that was steadily closing in around her, blistering cold upon her naked skin. Crying out in alarm, her eyes searched wildly for the one behind the attack, locking onto the sight of a simplistic-looking robot of marroon-coloured titanium, a screen for a face and a small blue line were the mouth should be.

Zero advanced upon the succubus, raising one clawed attachment to grasp her wrist. Ryoko struggled against the mechanical claw, but it was useless. The mebrane was rapidly draining her power and soon she'd be too weak to even hold her head up..

"N-no!" she gasped as she felt an agonizing surge of electricity course through her body as Zero robbed her of one of her jewels, the essence of Ryoko's lifeforce.

Gasping for air, the demoness felt the last of her energy drain from her, absorbed by the translucent goo that now completely encased her. Her amber eyes looked upon Zero in shock and surpressed rage as the robot took on the exact form of Ryoko, from the cyan-coloured spikes of hair to the slender, cat-like body..

"Dr. Clay sends his regards!" Zero said with a smirk, the last thing Ryoko saw before the world became as dark as coal and she knew no-more…

****

A loud yawn escaped the lips of one Son Goku, the newest member of Casa Mazaki as he sat up in his futon and stretched his limbs, willing his muscles out of their sleepy state. The tantalizing scent of fried eggs and bacon alerted him to his senses and with lightning speed, the young Saiyajin dressed in the clothes Nobuyuki had loaned him and sped down the stairs, knocking Ayeaka down in the process as she headed towards the laundry room with a pile of clothing in her arms.

"AIIIIEEE!" she screamed out in alarm as an armfull of used panties went airbourne and the princess herself veered backwards in the direction of the floor..

"Oh! Sorry, Miss Ayeaka! I did'nt see you!" Goku said appologeticly as he grabbed the violet haired woman around the waist, preventing her from hitting the hard wood floor. She looked wide-eyed at him for a moment before breaking free of his grip and screaming to the heavens;

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME, YOU LEECHEROUS APE!!"

**SWACK!**

Goku now had a very large pink hand-print enbezzled on his left cheek, thanks to the merciless hand of the Juraian princess. Blinking, he rubbed the spot where her hand had made contact and cocked his head to one side, confused.

"Gee, I was only trying to help.."

With a shrug, the raven haired man walked into the kitchen come dining room area, the deliscious scent of food frying on the pan hitting like a freight train and causing a well of saliva to form in his mouth. Man, that Sasami could cook! Seating himself comfortably at the little table over-looking the living room, he noticed that Washu had once again failed to turn up for breakfast.

"Say, guys…. Where is Washu-chan?" Goku queried as Tenchi, Kasuhito and Mihoshi sat down crosslegged around him at the table, watching as Sasami brought several steaming trays of breakfast food into the dining room and placing them down in front of each person.

"Oh, she's most likely holed up in her laboritory… I would'nt worry too much. She does this all the time." Tenchi said casually as he attacked a piece of bacon with his chopsticks. But Goku could'nt help but worry. Ever since he had first met the pink-haired scientist, he had barely spoken a word to her, other than a quick 'Goodnight' when they sometimes met on the upstairs corridior in the early hours of the morning.

"Hmmm…. Ya know, I have a scientist friend back home… and she doesn't spend this much time working on gagets and gizmos.. and she's the president of the Capsule Corp!"

That comment was met with a blank look from the small group of people seated around the table. Blinking, Goku scratched the back of his head.

"Errr… was it something I said?"

"I'm afraid we have never heard of such a company, Son Goku….I'm afraid you come from a place unbeknown to us. West City, you say? I'm afraid I have never heard of it.." Kasuhito said slowly from over the top of his newspaper, eyes obscured by the sunlight reflected in his horn-rimmed glasses as he looked upon the younger man with wonder.

With a sigh, Goku stood up, his appitite wanned and worry etched across his face. "Sometimes I forget…. That I'm in an alternate dimention.. or so Washu told me when we met.."

Brushing off his jeans and baggy blue sweatshirt, the raven haired Saiyajin walked out of the dining area and down the hall towards the stairwell. He knew very well that Washu hated people barging into her laboritory-Mihoshi giving him the sorid details- but he was geniuinly worried for the young scientist. It was'nt normal or healthy for someone to spend that much time working..

Placing one hand lightly on the blank wall of the stairwell, he watched as a large door materialized before him. Gripping the handle, he gave it a small twist and was pleased to find that the door swung open smoothly, leading onto a dimly-lit metal stairwell that descended into a dark, sinester laboritory that would'nt look out of place in a Dr. Frankenstein movie..

A tiny prickle of fear made the hairs on the back of Goku's neck stand up. He never did like being in these sort of places, especially when they were dark and creepy like this, but he mentally scolded himself, saying silently that he'd been through worse things..

Walking down the stairwell, his footsteps echoed in the uneasy silence, step by step..

"Washu-chan?" he called out, voice reverberating off the walls.

He received no answer, other than his own voice echoing back at him.

Reaching the foot of the stairs, he walked aimlessly around the laboritory, passing a multitude of creatures contained inside great vats of clear green goo and discarded masses of metal tenticles, rows upon rows of shelves dotted with various chemicals of many colours passing him as he walked.

Soon, he had reached what seemed to be a balcony before a very large tank containing the biggest moray eel Goku had seen in his life….

..at least, he THOUGHT it was a moray eel…

Whatever it was, it was of no concern to him right now, for lying curled up on the cold floor a few feet away was Washu. Her hair had fallen free of the purple ribbon that held it into her trademark crab-shape and now spread around her as she lay unconcious, giving her an almost nymph-like appearance.

Soft, purring snores were barely audible from her mouth and her breathing was slow. Several feet away, a cushion floated in midair before a semi-transparent computer screen that would occasionally flash a screensaver of dancing crustastians from time to time.

Bending down, Goku looked over the sleeping scientist. She did'nt appear to be injured in anyway, but it looked as though she'd had a bit much too drink, for in her hand she clutched a wooden coffee mug, the contents now a dried puddle by her hand.

"Washu-chan?" Goku said softly, crouching beside her. The pink-head blinked in her sleep, eyes slowly flickering open to be met with a blurred outline of the raven haired Saiyajin. She groaned and sat up slowly, rubbing her forehead.

"Ugh…………man…….. what time is it?" she said groggily, squinting in the dim light.

"Just past noon, Washu-chan….. are you alright?"

The scientist got shakily to her feet, staggering for a moment before falling back, haistily caught by Goku. She let out a pained groan and closed her eyes, leaning back into his chest as seering pain ripped through her head.

"Washu-chan!"

Goku gasped in alarm as she slumped to her knees, holding her head. Crouching behind her, he turned her around and took a good look at her face. Her eyes were bloodshot and fixed with a glazed look one only gets after spending hours in front of a computer screen. Her skin was pale and devoid of colour and there were dark circles under her eyes.

"Ughh… Ryoko…she.. she came in and offered me a drink…..it tasted funny…and then, I realized…" Washu's eyelids started droop. Goku gave her a gentle shake, eyes wide with concern for the little woman in his arms.

"W.what? Tell me!" he whispered, trying to keep his voice calm. The pink-haired scientist looked up at him with a vacent expression, eyelids slowly dropping down….

"Ryoko…..is…an…imposter…"

Then, Washu's world became one with the darkness….

From the shadows, Zero watched the scene with anger in her heart. Her plan had failed, for the self-proclaimed "greatest scientific genius in the universe" had immidiately detected the roofie in her coffee and attempted to deploy her security robots, only moments before Goku had walked in. Fortunatly for Zero, the scientist had swallowed enough of the coffee to render her unconcious and unco-ordinated.

Her original plan to capture the scientist in her laboritory had failed, but Zero's resolve would not be broken.

Washu was sedated, making her an easy target for another kidnap attempt that night….. she just had to get her alone…

****

_**Meanwhile, onboard the mothership…**_

"Hmmm… it appears we have under-estimated dear Washu…but we are not deterred… Zero still has a few tricks up her sleeve.." Dr.Clay thought out-loud as he glanced at the monitors tracking Zero's movements, a smirkpasted across his haggard face. Behind him, imprisioned inside a teardrop shaped tankard, the true Ryoko screamed profanities and curses at the demented doctor, but no sound came from her mouth.

Dr.Clay had made sure of that when he had built the sound-proof, indestrucable cage that imprisioned the succubus.

Turning towards his caged hostage, a leecherous grin crossed his face and he rubbed his hands together in antisipation.

"Now… what to do with the little cave brat?" he thought out-loud, pressing his nose against the cold blue glass.

Ryoko tried to punch at him, but her fists rebound off the walls of her cell, draining a tiny amount of her power as they did so. She glared daggers at him, finally realising that she was'nt going to escape in a hurry and seating herself crosslegged on the squishy cushion that served as her only comfort inside her glass cage.

Pushing a button on a remote he held in his hand, Dr. Clay's grin widdened as he watched a mass of titanium tenticles spring out from under the cushion, winding around the naked demoness and yanking her through a tube connecting the tear-drop tank to an opening that spat onto a very large steel table.

Screams now audible, Ryoko slid down the tube and onto the operating table, the tentitcles binding her arms and legs tightly, rendering it impossible to escape.

The albino haired doctor stood over her now, leering at her naked form with wide, hungry eyes.

"Well, Miss Ryoko… are you ready to have some fun?"

The cyan haired demoness tried to let out a string of profanities, but as she did so, a large tentitcle wrapped around her mouth, cutting off all sounds of protest and screams of pain and horror. Her amber eyes widdened in terror as she was forced to watch, replused to the core, as the twisted doctor derobed, exposing his age-weathered and haggard body to her… so horrible to look upon that Ryoko silently prayed she'd suddenly go blind…

…though, it was something of a miracle she had'nt already been blinded by the sight itself…

She resisted the urge to struggle, knowing that her restraints would become unbarably tight if she did so. With a deep intake of air through her nostrils, she swallowed her pride and dignity and tried to detach her mind from what was happening… but she could'nt.. this nightmare was all too real and it was happening in reality…she could'nt wake up… she could'nt escape..

"Now, now… none of this.." Dr.Clay sneered as he captured a single tear that fell from the demoness's golden eyes without her knowledge. She gulped back the vomit in her throat and closed her eyes as she felt him climb on top of her, positioning himself between her legs.

"Open your eyes… I want to see those beautiful golden orbs…Mmm.." he purred against her throat as his throbbing erection pushed against her enterence.

Ryoko opened her eyes and averted her gaze to the cystals coating the ceiling.

_"Focus on the cystals… focus on the cystals… forget what what's happening.."_ she chanted silently in her head like a matra, tears flowing freely as Dr.Clay groped and grabbed at her body, pinching and biting at the delicate olive fleash and leaving vicious-looking red wilks upon her once flawless skin.

"AAAAGH!!" a pained cry escaped her lips in spite of the heavy tenticle gagging her mouth as she felt him penetrate her enterence, soiling her with the feel of his hard arousal as he pumped mercilessly into her, relishing her muffled cries of agony and the sight of the hot tears that streamed from her now bloodshot eyes.

He watched her hungrily, panting like a dog as his orgasm built up inside of him, his body trembling in antisipation of his release.

Ryoko bit down on the gag in her mouth, clenching her eyes shut. The attack seemed to go on forever, in slow motion… like some horrible movie on a perpetual loop. A tiny whimper escaped through the gag as she felt her pelvic muscles spasm painful as she was pumped raw and unlubricated by the evil Dr.Clay. She tried not to let her pain be known, opting to just lie there and let him have his way, but the pain…..the pain was so intense….. she wanted to pass out, she prayed to God that she'd pass out, but her inner dignity, what little of it was left, would not allow the doctor to see her so helpless…

_"What are you doing now, you stupid woman?" _she thought scathingly, mentally scolding her inner voice.

Finally, Dr. Clay released, defiling her body with his hot seed as he rode out his orgasm, his body jerking involentarily before going limp on top of the demoness. Gasping, he tilted his head up just enough to look in her in the eye and smirked.

"It's good to know you can be useful for SOME things…." He purred, smirk widdening as he watched her cry in silence, slowly moving off her and dressing himself once more before pressing the button on his remote and returning the fragile young woman back to her glass confinment.

Once free of the metal tenticles, Ryoko curled up in a ball upon her cushion, wrapping her arms around herself and clenching her eyes shut as tears of pain, anger and disgust trickled down her cheeks, her sobs of anguish falling on deaf ears…

She was now a prisoner…

A prisoner of her own mind…

****

****

Zero growled low in her throat as she watched her prey, lying unconcious on a futon with that hulking ape of a man watching over her in a constant state of alertness. HOW was she going to get to Washu with that man standing guard. Agitation threathing to flow over the surface, the imposter Ryoko phased into 'her' bedroom and lay back against the slightly lump futon mattress.

This mission was trickier than she thought…. She had'nt counted on there being a live, full-blooded Saiyajin in her presence.

That complicated things a bit.. but no matter. Like her master said, she would kill all who dared stand in the way of her mission, regardless of who or what they were. An evil smirk crept across her face she closed her eyes, allowing sleep to embrace her body so that her energy levels could be rebooted, as her advanced mind already set to work on formulating a new plan..

**Meanwhile, in Washu's bedroom…**

Goku let a soft yawn escape his lips. Turning his head, he glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It was just past midnight and he'd been watching over the scientist since just after noon that morning. He could'nt really explain why he felt compelled to protect the young scientist….. it was automatic for him.

He reckoned it was mainly himself subconciously repaying her for helping him recover from the crash and for sparing his life when she'd been so hostile before him..

Maybe it was because she looked so vulnerable and child-like…. Yet recked of womanly feminity…. Or maybe…. Maybe it was something else..

Blinking, Goku shook the thought from his head.

_"No! Quit it, Goku! You have a wife!"_ he mentally scolded himself, reaching a hand up to physically smack himself across the face. It worked momentarily, but once again, as his guard dropped, that evil voice in the back of his head –which sounded suspiciously like Vegeta-was upon him, filling his mind with devious thoughts of adultery and 'sewing his wild oats'.

_"Aaahh… but when was the last time Chichi put out, hmm?"_ the little voice told him, taunting him and teasing him for being a loser all his life as to stick with one woman throughout the years, so much so that he had to get up from his seat by the end of the bed, open a window and stick his head out, exposing it to the midnight breeze that provided the only relief from the heatwave other than a swim in the lake.

_"Just shut up! Shut up, damn you!"_ he growled mentally at the Vegeta-ish voice, brows furrowing in annoyence. He remembered something his old rival had said about his supressed Saiyajin side clouding his better judgement and automaticly assuming this to be so, he quickly pulled his head back through the window frame and silently praised Kami that the moon was at it's first quarter tonight, knowing that had it been full, he would've been acting a lot differently.. to such an extent that his mind would shut off and he'd think with his 'other' head..

Goku never did quite understand that saying untill recently, when Vegeta-being the fountain of knowledge of the Saiyajin race, as always-during one episode of craziness under the influence of the moon..

_"Ugh…forget this… let's just get some sleep…"_ he mentally moaned, pulling a mass of sheets from an over-head storage unit (Sasami had informed him of where everything was, being the good little hostess she was) and lay them down neatly on the floor beside Washu's bed before crawling into his makeshift bed and turning to face her.

Washu looked radient in her sleep, her goddess-like beauty shining from her as brightly as the moonbeans that flooded the other-wise pitch-black roam through the window. With a heavy sigh, Goku leaned forward and brushed several delicate pink strands of hair from her face, his fingertips barely grazing her forehead.

She twitched a little, but did'nt awaken..

Groaning, the raven haired Saiyajin rolled onto his back and covered most of his face with his hands, immidiately kicking himself for doing something so simple yet so affectionate.

_"I'm an idiot…"_

**END EPISODE THREE**


	4. The Pain Of Washu's Heart

Advent of The Goddess

**The Origins Saga**

By Shasta Musashi

Episode Four:  The Pain Of Washu's Heart 

**_Author's Note: _**_ I've never seen any of the Tenchi movies, so I'm going on what I've found on the net. Forgive me if I screw up any facts..  Oh, and for the record, I'm not Italian… just a demented  Irish girl with onsets of dyslexia… ;****_

The new day started with an unexpected and very welcome surpise- the rare sound of birds chirping in place of the usual bangs and explosion Tenchi and his family had grown accustomed to ever since Ryoko and Ayeaka moved in….of course, having said that, the serenity of morning usually ment an ultimate 'deathmatch' later in the day…

For now though, Tenchi was enjoying the rare morning of peace by sitting out on the lake shore and watching the sun rise high into the sleepy grey sky.

The heatwave had lifted enough for a cool, oceanic breeze to waft across the land, tickling his face and smelling faintly of exotic fruits..

….of Ryoko.

Lying back against the soft sand of the lake shore, Tenchi folded his arms behind his head and closes his eyes, mulling over the thoughts that swam through his head.

He had intentially been wary of the new stranger in his midst….he still was, to some extent, but any excuse to get Ryoko off his back…

A sudden series of loud explosions caused the chestnut-haired teenager to spring to his feet in alarm. Looking towards the shrine, he saw flashes of blue and yellow light from behind the trees in the orchird. Panic seized him. If that was Ayeaka and Ryoko fighting… then the carrot crop was in serious trouble! Waisting now time, he pulled out his light sword from the trusty scabbord on his hip and ran swiftly up the stone steps towards the hill-top orchird.

Upon arriving at his destination, he was met with the sight of Goku and Kasuhito battling it out outside the shrine, the flashes of light being caused by the raven haired man hurling gigantic balls of blue energy at the older man, only to have them countered by a flick of the sword and yellow beams of ki narrowly missed cutting  into the surrounding rockside.

"Come on! Stop trying to hit me and HIT me!" Kasuhito yelled over the noise of ki balls exploding around them. Goku growled and jumped back and crouched into a battle stance, wiping blood off his mouth with the back of his hands. His eyes burned with the fierce determination of a wizened warrior and they locked souly on the old man before them, dressed in a simply grey kimono, kendo sword by his side.

"That is enough for today, Son Goku. It appears we have woken the household." The old man stated calmly as he turned to face his grandson, his face blank and expressionless under his horn rimmed glasses.

Tenchi gulped, a bead of sweat dripping down his temple. THAT was training? It looked like the last great battle for Earth in the teenager's opinion. He watched curiously and in slight fear as Goku stood upright and dusted off the rags that served as the top of his gi. He blew a lock of silken ebony out of his eyes and turned to Tenchi, his usual cheesy grin now lighting up his face and tranforming him completely from the fierce warrior into the slightly slow, charming young man he was known as..

"Oh! Gomen-nasi, Tenchi-san! I'm sorry I woke you!" he said appologeticly, one hand reaching to rub against the mass of unruly spikes that covered his head.

Laughing nervously, the chestnut-haired teenager mimicked the action and glanced at his feet.

"Oh, it's okay, Goku…I was already up…..um….I'd say it's time for breakfast now.."

Kasuhito nodded a goodbye to his collegue ans set off at a walk down the stone steps, ushering his only grandson along with him.

"You indeed are a skilled advisery, Son Goku…we will continue our training a dusk. Do not be late. Sayonara." He said, his back to the Saiyajin the entire time as he slowly disappeared from view.

Blinking, Goku scratched his head again and gazed after them, confused.

"Huh.." Shrugging, he began to descend the stone steps leading down towards the house when he spotted a mass of pink rising up before him, belonging to Washu, who had ventured out of her bedroom for a whiff of fresh air. She looked a picture of health after recovering from her drink being spiked the previous night, yet even so, she still had a look of fatigue upon her from endless days locked up in her laboritory.

Her skin was milky white in colour and although glowing with health, still gave her a look that suggested she was being deprived of vitamins. Her hair was lost under a light green skull cap save for several strands around her face that gave a crab effect to her head. Her eyes sparkled brightly in the morning sun and the cool summer breeze ruffled the long  lavender sweater-dress she wore.

Goku gulped back the lump rising in his throat. He felt his heart pound fast against his ribcage and his chest became uncomfortably tight. Shaking his head, he tried to forget that his heart and body was betraying him and tried hard not to let her influence him..

"Good morning, Goku-san."

Her voice made him go slightly weak at the knees……. Or was that due to the fact that he'd been up since the butt-crack of dawn sparring without stop?

Either way, the sensation made him feel nervous. Washu looked quizzically at him, but said nothing, walking past him as she headed towards the shrine to Tenchi's late mother Mayuka.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?"

Not trusting himself to speak, Goku nodded a reply and followed her up the stone steps, threading the dirt path that lead through the fruit orchird, cherry blossom threes bursting into colour as far as the eye could see. It was a beautiful morning, the sun now high in the sky, which had turned the colour of a sparkling sapphire and dotted with fluffy white clouds. The gently pink petals danced in the calm breeze and the smell of spring was in the air.

It was oddly soothing to the yound Saiyajin and he smiled to himself as his nostrils embraced the wonderous scent of cherry blossoms in the air.

They walked side by side in silence, the only sounds being the gentle song of the birds in the trees and the padding of sandalled feet on cobbled stone.

"I'm sorry." Washu said suddenly, startling the raven haired man as her small, floaty voice pierced the veil of silence between them. She sat down on a smooth make-shift bench made from a flat, rectangular rock upon two blocks of weathered concrete, her arms folded protectively across her chest.

"For what?" Goku queried as he sat down beside her, watching in unconcious fascination as her loose hair danced in the wind, deep pink strands of silk swirling around her. She looked at him with an appolgetic smile upon her face, emerald green eyes sparkling brightly within her almost angelic face.

"For acting so…so….hostile against you the day we met..forgive me.." her face fell slightly and she averted her gaze to her hands, which had absently been fidgeting with the tiny blue buttons on the front of her sweater-dress. Blinking, Goku snapped out of being hynotised by her hair and grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Heh, don't worry about it…I'd be pretty wary if an alien crashed landed into MY back-yard…er..lake.." he grinned, flashing a set of pearly white teeth. The scientist forced a smile, but beneath the mask of care-free and happiness, the raven haired Saiyajin could sense something was troubling her.

"Um.. Washu-chan? May I ask… why you've been avoiding me lately?" he asked, leaning down to get a better look at her face as she continued to stare at the ground. A moment of uneasy silence past between them in which only the wind whistling through the trees was the noise of the orchird.

Slowly, she raised her head to look at him.

Her eyes had turned a darker shade of green, a sign that whatever she was about to tell him was a hard thing to devulge. Goku watched in silence, his face set in a concerned resolve.

"Can you keep a secret?" she said, her voice lower than a whisper to the extend that had Goku not been blessed with extrordinary Saiyajin hearing, he'd never have heard her. Looking puzzled, Goku blinked in confusion, but nodded an agreement.

"Hai, Washu-chan…you secret is safe with me.."

A soft smile crossed her delicate pink lips as he said those words.. a smile that could stop the heart of any man…..but that was'nt what alarmed Goku…

No… it was the tears that gently trickled down her cheeks.

**FLASHBACK**

**__**

"Sorry I'm late, Professor Bardock… Mamaro was having diaper trouble…" the red haired scientist gasped as she ran into the conference room, a heavy briefcase under one arm and a project stand on the other. The old Saiyajint glared with harsh black eyes at her from the top of the table, knuckles cracking.

_"Ms. Hakubi, in future, you are to set your prioeties in order. Your work is of the highest importence to my clan and therefore, your work must come first over all others." Bardock stated matter-of-factly. Washu nodded slowly and placed her briefcase on the stand, opening it up to reveal a large model of a Saiyajin space pod, highly detailed and remote controlled._

_There was a collective chorus of mumoring among the chairpeople of the Galactic Federation._

_"Miss Hakubi, what is it that you have presnted before us? I asked for a space ship, not a remote controlled toy!" Bardock growled, slamming a hand down on the table and causing a large crack to appear in the obsideon marble. The pink hiared woman grimaced and wiped her temple._

_"I am so sorry, my lord.. but the full working model is not completed! This is meerly a demonstational version. I assure you, your fleet of ships will be ready in a month-"_

_"Ms. Hakubi, you are already six months behind schedule. Clearly, you do not think seriously of your contributions to this empire if you are to devote your waking moments to your brat. Raditz! You know what to do." The Saiyajin clicked his fingers and at once, a tall, raven haired chairman rose from his feet. He was about six fot tall and four feet wide, a man made of solid muscle. A full head of hair that reached down to the back of his knees swayed with his movements and Washu could feel a pair of dark brown eyes bore into her._

_"Lord Frieza, what are you going to do?"_

_Washu was soon to find out.._

_As Washu returned to her room that night after having spent hours hawling ass to complete Bardock's order of advanced space pods, her only priority was that she could catch at least six hours of sleep… she was confused as to what Bardock had send Raditz to do. She did'nt think it had anything to do with him standing over her as she worked, kicking her in the ribs if she hesitated, even for a moment…_

_But as she entered the small room where she and her son resided, she immidiatly felt a sense of dread over come her.._

_Her intuition told her something was wrong and in a panic, she ran to the cot where Mamaro lay…_

_…Blood stained the once crisp white sheets…Mamuro lay spreadeagleo n his back, tiny face devoid of colour save for a morbid shade of grey…_

_…No signs of life._

_Washu froze, her eyes wide and shocked, her heart convulsing with pain. An eternity of silence passed as she stared at her slaughtered child, her blood running cold as ice. Breath catching in her throat, she let a tiny whimper escape her lips before she sunk to her knees and let a piercing scream erupt from her throat, echoing around the dimly-lit room._

_"Ohhhh……my baby!" she sobbed, tears streaming like miniture waterfalls from her jade eyes, stained red by the salt that spewed from her tear ducts._

_She sat on the cold plascrete floor, crying untill she could cry no more, her very heart breaking in two._

_Soon, she had cried enough to completely shut off the tears. Now, her sorrow was replaced by anger. Her hands clenched to fists and she screamed loud enough to wake the dead._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"_

End Flashback 

**__**

****

Goku stared  in shock at Washu's tale, unable to believe his ears. His was appalled… disgusted.. sickened at what Raditz had done… what HIS father had order him to do. A wave of nausea over came the raven haired Saiyajin. He could'nt believe that Bardock, his father.. a Saiyajin Elite would forfeit the life of a helpless child to inforce dispiline in his subjects.

"Ever since.. that day… I vowed never to place my trust in..in a Saiyajin…again.."she trailed off, her voice catching in her throat as tears of mourning stung her eyes. With a suppressed sob, she buried her head in her hands and weeped, shoulders heaving.

"Mamaro..!" she sobbed, her tears of a broken hearted mother. With a sad smile, Goku wrapped his arms around her in a needy hug. He stroked her hair gently and rocked her as she cried for what felt like an eternity.

"Washu-chan.. I'm sorry for your loss…….. I never knew how evil the Saiyajin could be…….." he sighed and looked up at the shrine, brows furrowing darkly.

"Father, how could you slay an innocent child?" he thought outloud in barely a whisper…

Washu froze, her body going ridgid under his arms and an icey shiver creeping up her spine. Lowering her hands from her face, she turned to look him in the eye… but it was'nt a look of thanks for the comfort, but the coldest, most piercing glare Goku had ever seen in his life.

It was enough to have Vegeta running five miles in the opposite direction it was so intense.

"Wa-Washu-chan?" Goku queried, looking at her with puzzlement.

"Get your hands OFF ME!!" she screamed, springing to her feet with such speed that Goku fell off the bench and lay flat on his back on the ground, blinking up at her.

"Whu-?! What? Washu, what's wrong?" he asked her, only to be yelled at once more.

"THE WHOLE TIME!! YOU WERE THE SPAWN OF THE MAN WHO KILLED MY ONLY SON!! I can't believe you! I TRUSTED you! I let you sleep in my bed! I let you eat my food! Heal in my laboritory!!" she screamed, her face practiclly scarlet with rage, hot tears of anger flowing from her eyes.

Getting haistily to his feet, Goku held his hands out in defense. "Hey, Washu! Don't get the wrong idea-"

"Get out of my sight!"

"But-"

"JUST GO!!"

And that was it.

With just one sentence, Goku had terminated all chances of ever forming an relationship with the pink hiared goddess.

No longer were they friends….. now, they were enemies.

****

Mihoshi yawned loudly, eyes flickering open and blinking against the crisp mid-afternoon sun, hot on her richly tanned face. She was'nt sure what had woken her from her perverted dream-filled slumber on the back porch, but she was soon alerted to her senses as she noticed the little pink light in her communicator bracelet blink several times. With another loud yawn, the blonde police officer pushed the talk button and allowed the holographic pink screen to show up,

Displaying her partnet Kiyone onboard her police cruiser ship.

"Oh, good morning Kiyone-san.." Mihoshi said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Mihoshi, wake up!"

"Kiyone, I AM up! What is it?"

The aquamarine haired woman onscreen growled at her partner's imneptness and sighed. "I've been getting reports on an unregiestered cruiser not far from the Juraian borders. If the records check out, it could be Dr.Clay."

"Dr. Clay?"

"Mihoshi, you are truly an idiot!! Don't you know anything?! Dr. Clay is a wanted criminal throughout the entire galaxy. Alledgedly, he wiped out an entire species of Viserians using an illegal pulsonic blaster cannon purely for sport. He is a mass murderer and must be stopped! Suit up, Mihoshi and get the gang together! We're going on a space pursuit!"

END EPISODE FOUR

****

****


	5. No Need For A Rescue Mission

**Advent Of The Goddess:**

**The Origins Saga**

By Shasta Musashi

**Episode 5: No Need For A Rescue Mission!**

****

****

Blue light….. nothing but endless, eternal blue light… varieties of shades merging together to create one shining mass of blue….reflecting back a pair of lifeless amber eyes…

Ryoko lay on her side inside her glass prison, staring blankly at the smooth blue walls that confined her, her mind devoid of thought, her eyes rid of the carefree light within. She had been lying in a foetal position upon her cushion, never moving an inch since the attack. How long had it been? Days?…..Weeks? Months?

….Years?

The demoness did'nt know. All that she saw was the images of the rape.. of the torture. She could still feel the metal shackles binding her wrists to the table… the cold steel upon her back…. His hot breath on her neck.

A single tear of despair fell from her marred eyes, her being trying so hard to forget the living nightmare she was forced to endure.. yet everytime she closed her eyes, she saw him, covering her body with his own and having his wicked way… Ryoko would never be free..her mind was a worse prison that the glass cell she was currently confined to..

In her mind, she could not escape the images of her pride.. her dignity being robbed from her…

****

"So tell me again why we're going on a space mission?" Tenchi queried in wonder as he sat in the cockpit of Kiyone's ship, _The Galaxy Storm_.

_(Sorry, don't know it's actually name.. ')_

He watched as the aqua haired police officer pulled up a holographic monitor over the windsheild, displaying a police profile of Dr.Clay. The evil doctor was wizen-faced and sinester, pearly white hair in ringlets falling around a tanned face that looked as though it was made from worn leather. One of his eyes was replaced by a black orb and he wore robes of an ugly marroon, matching his large hat.

"This is one Shigato Clayton, otherwise known as Dr. Clay. I believe I made have tracked his ship to the Juraian borders. If that's the case, then it is a matter of the highest priorety in the galaxy to retrieve him into custody without incident….but giving that he's a very dangerous criminal, I doubt he'll come quietly, which is why I'm asked all of you for assistence." The police officer said with a sigh, unaware of Zero glaring daggers at the back of her head.

**_Master, they are on to us!_** she told the doctor through their link, but she received no answer, his mind blocked to her. Growling low in her throat, the imposter Ryoko sunk back against her seat and sighed. She wondered what would become of her now that she had failed in her mission to obtain Washu….but on the other hand, a Saiyajin was quite a rarity in this day and age.. perhaps she could buy her way out of trouble using Goku as her pawn..

Smirking inwardly, her devious mind began to conjure up one scheme after the other, her eyes buring with resolve…

In another part of the ship…

Washu felt numb, her head swimming with thoughts…she felt disgusted… sickened… shocked at Goku's revalation. She was appauled to think that she had let him live in her home, eat her food… sleep in her bed…he could've killed her a thousand times by now….

…but he did'nt..

She sighed to herself. She knew deep down she was a fool, placing the blame on Goku when he'd done nothing wrong… it was her father she was mad at…not him. Yet everytime she looked at the raven haired Saiyajin, she saw Bardock. It was inevitable. The two shared such a striking resemblence, yet though they looked the same, they were both very different.

Goku was miles away from the ruthless tyrant his father was, wearing a charming smile rather than a menacing sneer.. he was kinder, friendlier and compassionate. He never held it against her when she'd threatened him the first day they met..

"I'm such a fool.." she thought out loud, rolling onto her stomach and pulling the sheets of her futon over her head. She curled up within the smooth silk sheets in a bid to find comfort from her troubles, but no matter how hard she tried, she could'nt rid herself of the one fact that always pierced her mind..

Mamaro, her only son and first of kin was gone and he was never coming back..

That thought did it for Washu and she could take no more. Pulling a pillow close to her, she hugged it tight and sobbed quietly into the soft, feather-stuffed material, feeling a millenia of tears flow from her emerald eyes, her heart feeling as though it was splitting in two. She wept for hours, untill her eyes were sore and puffy and the river of her tears could flow freely no more.. her hands clenched the baby pink sheets, rumpling the fabric as she tried hard to stop her heart pounding painfully in her chest.. she wanted to forget, to erase the past, but even a universe reknowned genius such as herself could find no way to erase the memory of a loved one from her heart…

The sound of the door creaking open alerted her to her senses.

Raising her head a fraction of an inch off the futon, she could just make out the outline of Goku's hair over the mass of blankets and sheets surrounding her. Instantly, she pulled the sheets over her head and curled up as far as she could go to get away from him.

"G-Go away.." she muttered, a sudden chill running through her. She felt the bed springs groan as Goku sat down beside her on the bed.

"Washu, don't shut me out.."

His voice was barely a whisper, soft and gentle. It was enough to make the pink haired genius peek her head out from under the covers, just enough to expose her eyes. She looked at him with remorse, feeling her eyes well up in spite of the fact that she could no longer shed tears and quickly turned from his gaze.

Goku responded by slowly peeling the fabric back enough to expose her head and shoulders. He stared down at her with a sad smile on his features, brows furrowed in sympathy.

"I know nothing can ever bring Mamaro back…but don't blame me, Washu… please….I'm sorry this had to happen to you. If I could go back and change the past, I would, but I can't…please.. just…just don't take it out on me.." his heart pounded furiously in his chest as he spoke, making it heard to breathe. He wanted so much to wrap her protectively in his arms and kiss away the pain, but he held back, unsure of himself.

Washu sat up slowly and pulled her knees to her chest, not looking at him. After a moment's hesitation, she reached into the top drawer of her nightstand and produced an aged photograph depicting a toddler, no more than two at least with a head of wavy blonde hair and a cute chubby face. E had Washu's eyes, Goku noticed, and he was dressed in her trademark colour combination of green and blue.

"This is my baby…. He was only two when this photo was taken… two when he was killed. He'd just barely started living. I ask you, Goku.. is that fair? Is it fair that an innocent life should be extinguished before the flame has even begun to burn brightly? Where is the justice?" she whispered softly, her face full of sorrow and despair.

 Goku sighed and shook his head.

"It's not fair……but what can I do? I have no power to revive those who have fallen.."

Washu whimpered and let the photgraph fall from her hands as she buried her head in them, her tears coming back at full force, shoulders heaving as she wept. Feeling it was the only logical thing to do, Goku wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she cried, rubbing her back gently and whispering soothing words as she wept for her lost kin….

****

Washu did'nt know how long she'd been asleep. Blinking away the dusty mementos of the sandman's nightly visits, she squinted in the semi-darkness of her room onboard _The Galaxy Storm_. It was then she noticed that Goku was no longer with her. A frown crossed her face as she glanced at the empty spot on the futon beside her. She did'nt want to be alone after confiding her secret to him……

A sudden movement in the shadows alerted the scientist to her senses.

"Goku?" she called out softly, looking around wildly before her, the only light coming from the dim flurescant light tubes framing the window that held a view of sparkling jewels against velvet black.

Suddenly, she felt a cold, metallic object wind around her ankle, snaking it's way up her leg…

"AAAAHH!" she screamed in alarm and yanked back the covers. In the dim light, she could see that it was a tenticle, belonging to one of her discarded prototype battle droids, a mass of mechanical tenticles attached to a ball of spikes covered with sinester red lights. Another tenticle pierced through the shadows and wound around her head, covering her mouth and preventing her from screaming for help.

"At last, I have found you…" came a soft, husky voice by the end of the bed. Eyes widdening in alarm, Washu watched helplessly as Ryoko-or at least, someone who LOOKED like Ryoko- appeared before her holding the remote that programned the sentential. A sly smirk crossed the demoness's face and there was an unnaturally sadistic glint in her amber eyes that told Washu she was staring at an imposter..

"Master will be most pleased!"

And with that, the familiar settings of the bedroom faded away into darkness….

"WAAHH!"

Goku jolted awake, eyes wide and beads of sweat trickling down his olive coloured skin. Gasping for breath, he leaned back against the mass of pillows behind his head and groaned, running a hand through his hair. With a sigh, he sat up again and reached for the water jug on his night stand. Pouring himself a glass, he emptied the glass in one gulp and immidiatly felt himself cool from the itchy heat that enveloped his body.

Getting up from the sweat-soaked futon bed, he pulled on a pair of boxer shorts to conceal his modesty-after all, with air conditioning this powerful, sleeping in the nude was mandatory- and slide open the wicker door of his room, leading out onto a dimly-lit hallway, met with the sight of two doors on either side of him and a blue steel guard door straight ahead.

No longer feeling the desire to sleep, Goku walked down the cool plascrete corridor to the sheild door. Pressing his hand flat against the security scanner, he waited a few seconds before the door slid open softly, opening onto the cockpit where Kiyone was busy navigating the ship by herself, her partnet Mihoshi passed out on the seat next to her with an ocean of drool flowing from her open mouth.

"Can't sleep, huh?" Kiyone queried from the driver's seat, looking tired and fatiqued but alert as ever. Nodding, Goku  sat down on one of the chucky ledges  on either side ogf the control panel, facing the aqua haired woman.

"Have you ever felt…like you were'nt sure if you were awake or still dreaming?" he queried softly, looking quizzicaly at the young woman, who had now set the ship to auto-pilot and was currently leaning against the back of her chair, looking at him curiously.

"Can't say I have…freaky dream, huh-"

Suddenly, the shield door slid open with such force that the two jumped in alarm. Clad in only blue-and-white striped pajama bottoms, Tenchi stood in the doorway, Tenchi-ken  in one hand  and a look of horror on his face.

"Kiyone! Goku! Washu's been kidnapped!"

****

A white light greeted the sensitive green eyes of one Washu Hakubi as she slowly opened them, vision blurred and head throbbing dully. She groaned softly, trying to sit up, only to find that her body was devoid of clothing save for several strategicly placed mechanical tenticles binding her to an icy cold steel operating table.

Alarmed, she let out a shriek only to be silenced by a gloved hand clamping over her mouth….

"It has been a long time, my dear Washu……why don't we..get re-aquinted?"

**__**

END EPISODE 5 

****

****

****


	6. Tragic Consequences

Advent Of The Goddess

By

Shasta Musashi

**Disclaimer: **

**_I would like to say that not I nor any of the typing monkeys here at "Psychotic Productions INC." own the godly shows that are "Dragonball Z" and "Tenchi Universe", so please don't sue us. What use is a typing monkey in a courtroom, anyway? Oo ;_**

****

**Authoress's Notes: **

**_New policy. If I don't get at least three reviews on this episode, the next one will be delayed for a month. I want to know how I'm doing here, this being my first DBZ/TU crossover and all, but if you won't take the time to tell me what you think, how am I supposed to know what I'm doing wrong? _**

****

**_Sorry if this seems harsh, but without criticism, how can I improve on my work? Well, anyways, I hope to get a few reviews with this chapter…and I DON'T mean reviews as in "uR  wOrK  iS sooOOooOOoo Kewl!!!!11111111" Those kind of reviews will be deleted on sight._**

**_Capisce?! Okay, enough of my ranting. On with the show!!_**

****

****

Episode Six: No Need For A Rescue Mission 

****

The Galaxy Storm shot through the endless vastness of space like a bolt of lightning on hyperspeed. An aura of bone white flames surrounded the hull, leaving a white ki trail behind it as Kiyone steered the ship with expert percission, following the co-ordinates on her scanner to a T.

The situation was a dire one at hand. Washu had been kidnapped and Ryoko was no-where to be found, which eventually lead to the conclusion that she must be the culprit…the only question that remained unanswered was "Why?"

"So, what's the game plan?" Goku queried as he adjusted the belt of his orange and blue gi, face fixed with a stern resolve as he peered out of the large cockpit windshield, seeing stars, planets and meteorites zip past at an astonishing speed.

"We each suit up and ready for battle. Myself and Mihoshi will take out the ship's defense mechanism. You, Tenchi and Ayeaka infiltrate the main control centre. If anything goes wrong, I've got your back. Okay.. we're coming in on Dr.Clay's ship now.." Kiyone said, as the police cruiser neared the exterior of a vast white ship fashioned to look like a gigantic white maiden floating through space.

Without heistation, several dozen pulsonic laser cannons emerged from the exterior and began to fire at the Galaxy Storm, red beams of death-spewing lasers shooting without mercy. Luckily, the police cruiser was armed and ready or it would've ment certain doom for the crew..

"Okay! Goku, Tenchi, Ayeaka! I'm gonna take out the defense system. When I give the signal, you're to board the ship and rendevous in the main circuit chamber. Don't do anything untill Mihoshi and I meet up with you."

Goku gave her a thumbs up. Turning to his proteges, they both nodded their heads, bracing themselves as Kiyone let out a war cry and launched a missile on Dr.Clay's defense system, blowing up about half of the laser cannons in the process.

"Okay! This is it! Go, go for the good of the city!" Kiyone yelled.

With a collective nod, Goku, Tenchi and Ayeaka teleported themselves down onto the bridge of the doctor's ship, closely followed by a hysterical Mihoshi, who was running around in a panic, chased by several battle droids.

This gave the gang the window they needed to enter Clay's domain via an air duct. Soon, the trio were standing inside a plastcrete corridor illuminated with neon tubes of flurescent blue.

It was quiet.

TOO quiet.

"This is'nt right.." Tenchi queried in a hushed voice, brows furrowed as he stood in a battle stance, Tenchi-ken raised and ready, amber eyes searching for any sign of danger.  Ears pricking up, he glanced down the end of the corridor, where a large titanium door cocealed what was beyond them.

"If my hunch is correct, I believe that the minute we set foot before that door, we shall be bombarded with traps.." Ayeaka whispered, forever regal and queenly. She sighed and adjusted her marroon and black-stripped warrior garb, brows knitted in thought as she pondered on how to over-come this obsticle.

"Wait… even if we do get past the traps, how are we gonna get through the door?" Tenchi queried, tilting his head to the side as he studied the titanium reinforced door.  Goku watched as he did so, folding his arms. There was no getting through that in a hurry…but maybe with a well aimed Kamehameha…

An invisable lighjtbulb shone over the raven haired Saiyajin's head. Punching his fist against his palm in excitement, he turned to his team-mates with a determined grin upon his face.

"We'll blast through it."

"WHAT?! Are you nuts?! That's suicide!"

"You shall get us all killed, Son Goku!"

But Goku was confident his plan would work. Stepping before the menacing door, he clasped his hands together, legs apart in a battle stance.

"As soon as I've blasted this door, the traps will deffinately be designated, so be prepared… Kaaaa-"

"W-wait, Goku!" Tenchi yelled, eyes wide with fear.

"-Meeeeeeeee…-"

"Goku!"

"-Haaaameeeeeeee…-"

"Please think of how irrational your plan is!!"

"-HAAAAAAA!!"

With a surge of energy, a gigantic blue orb of pure, raw ki  burst forth from Goku's hands and slammed into the titanium door with enough force to blow it off it's hindges. Within seconds, the defense system was upon them, hundreds of security droids springing out from panels in the walls and shooting lasers in every directions. Metal spikes flew through the air towards the trio of aliens, barely evaded in time before a number of smoke bombs were set off around them..

****

Struggling against her restraints, Washu tried to break free, to escape the clutches of the evil doctor, but her attempts only resulted in her bindings becoming tighter, piercing into her skin hard enough to draw crimson droplets of blood. She cried out, letting a scream escape her lips as she resisted her primal urge to struggle some more, which would only result in the circulation of her wrists and ankles to be completely severed.

Dr Clay stood over her, smirking down at her, yellowed teeth bared and a maniac glint in his one remaining eye.

"There is no reward in your fruitless struggles, my dear Washu. Protesting will only cause more pain."

"What do you want from me, Clay?! If it's weapons your after, you can forget it! I'm no longer a dealer of arms, so you'd just be wasting your time keeping me here! Now let me GO!" the fiesty red-head yelled, grunting as her restraints pressed hard against her chest, threatening to cut off her air supply.

"If you will not comply, then you will meet the same faith as your beloved daughter.." the albino haired doctor hissed, producing a remote control and pushing a button that caused one of the far walls of the main chamber to open up, revealing a beaten and bruised Ryoko lying naked inside a periwinkle blue glass cell suspended in mid-air and shaped like a dew drop. The demoness was lying on her side, facing towards Washu, her eyes sunken and devoid of the energy and charisma that Washu knew so well.

A feeling of nausea overcame the scientist and it took most of her self control not to vomit. Emerald eyes blazing with fury, she glared daggers at Dr.Clay, feeling anger surge through her body, making her very blood boil.

"Clay…. What have you done to her..?!" she half screamed, her hands clenching into fists beneath the metal shackles that bound her to the table.

The doctor laughed maniacly and strod over to where Ryoko lay. As soon as she caught sight of him, the frightened demoness scuttled to the back of her cell, eyes wide with fear as she curled into a ball, quivering with terror. This was not the Ryoko  Washu knew… this was not the real demoness……the real Ryoko would never act so cowardly before her….

"Oh, Ryoko and I have been having quite a good time up here while we waited for your arrival.." he turned to eye the demoness hungrily, licking his lips.

"Yes.. a VERY good time indeed..!"

"You're despicable.." Washu spat, eyes glazed with the tears of fury. The evil doctor meerly laughed and pushed the button on the remote once more, sending Ryoko into the dark void beyond the far wall.

"Sticks and stones, my dear, sticks and stones. Now then, shall we dicuss my reason for having brought you here?"

"I know your goddamned reason! You want me to build you a weapon to use against humanity in your relentless quest to destroy the universe, am I right?!" Washu yelled, looking murderous as her skin flushed red with anger. Dr.Clay laughed scathingly and stroked a finger against her cheek, causing her to squirm in a bid to escape from his touch.

"You catch on quick, my dear.  If you know that is my reason for bringing you here, than you surely must know that I won't heisitate to kill both you and Ryo-"

"SIR!" Zero's voice interupted the din, startling both. Whirling around on his heals, the evil doctor shot the heavily diguised demoness-come-robot an icy glare.

"What is it, Zero?"

The warning sirens quickly answered that question. Red lights flashed on and off around the main chamber, indicating the bretch in security. With a growl,  Dr. Clay pushed two buttons on his remote, causing Washu to be freed from the bonds and placed in a similar cell to the one that held Ryoko, if it were not for the pink colour. Several chains wrapped around her stinging ankles and wrists and although she could now move around, she was still effectively restrained.

Zero on the other hand, let out a scream of agony as electricity surged through her circuits, her programing switching to security over-ride mode. Gasping, she turned towards the adimantium steel door that lay between her and the intruders. How they evaded the traps, she was'nt sure. But right now, Zero's only objective was to destroy anyone who stood in the way of her master's plans….

**KER-BOOM!**

The door was blown off it's hindges and a cloud of smoke curled up from the doorframe, obsuring the intruders from view.

"Washu-chan!!" a male voice yelled through the shield of smoke, reverberating around the stone walls of the main chamber. Soon, the smoke had cleared and Dr. Clay could immidiately look upon the intruders in his wake.

One man with a bad hairdo, one naive teenager and one former princess of the Jurai royal family.

Yes…this could get interesting…

Upon hearing her name being called, the pink haired scientist jumped up and began hammering at the glass of her holding cell with her fists, an action that little to no effect. With a growl, she picked up a loop of chain and swung it hard at the glass wall before her. Result! The smooth pink transparency shattered in an instant, leaving a ring of sharp debris around a hole just big enough for Washu to squeese through if she sucked in her stomach.

Throwing caution to the wind, she scrambled through the hole, hissing in pain as the jagged glass pierced her naked abdomen, letting droplets of crimson blood stain the pearly white plascrete floor. But that was only the start of her worries. Although her chains allowed fro some movement, she was still bound by them, the ends bolted firmly to the bottom of the cell with no hope of being removed in a hurry.

Scanning her surroundings franticly, her emerald eyes fell upon Goku and the others, now joined by Mihoshi and Kiyone who were busy taking out the last of the remaining security androids. Determinned to be heard over the noise and explosions, Washu took a deep breath and let it out as a shrill scream.

"GOKUUU!!!"

In seconds, the raven haired Saiyajin was before her. "Lady Washu-OH! I beg your pardon!" he gasped, immidiatly clamping a hand over his eyes, face flushed red as he caught sight of the naked scientist. Peeved, Washu adjusted her hair to conceal her modesty and pinched his arm roughly.

"This is no time for modesty! If I know Dr.Clay-and believe me, Goku I do- he's installed a self-destruct mechanism on this ship. We have to rescue Ryoko and stop him before he gets a chance to use it!" she yelled as Goku yelped in alarm.

Peering through his fingers, he nodded and turned his back to her, untying the belt keeping the kimono-like orange over-shirt of his gi closed and pulling it off, passing it to her without eye contact.

"Uhhh… o-okay then.. take my shirt. You would'nt want to be running around naked.. eh-heh.."

Rolling her eyes, Washu pulled on the over-shirt, finding that it was more than big enough to accommodate her lithe frame, the hem just reaching her knees. Tearing off a strip of the orangfe fabric, she wound it around her waist like a belt before narrowly avoiding being hit by a large gold ki beam.

"GYAH! What the hell!!"

"Hold still.. I'm tryna blast through these chains.." Goku said, still peering through his fingers. With a growl, the pink haired young woman pulled his hand away from his face and glared harshly into his chocolate brown eyes.

"WELL NEXT TIME, WARN ME BEFORE YOU GO SHOOTING ENERGY BEAMS AROUND ME!!"

A loud, floor-shaking explosion caused them both to jump in alarm. Whirling around in the direction of the blast, the duo caught sight of  Ayeaka  steadily maintaining power over a vast purple forcefield incasing Zero, who was screaming profanitys and trying fruitless to blast her way out.

"Tench-iiiii! I can't hold her for much longeeeerrrrr!!" Ayeaka wailed, her power wanning. Seizing her window of opportunity, Zero focused all her energy into a large red beam, using enough sheer force to shatter the princess's force field and have her slam hard into a far wall.

"AYEAKA!" Tenchi yelled over the noise, running towards her, face fixed with anguish as the purple haired Juraian slid down the wall, knocked unconcious with a steady stream of blood trickling from her forehead.

"Tenchi! Don't let your guard down-!" Washu yelled, just before several balls of orangy-red ki exploded before her, blinding her with a brillient flash of light.

She found herself being thrown backwards by the force, slamming hard into Goku and falling backwards into him, both hitting the floor hard.

"Oooff!" Goku grunted under the weight of the scientist on top of him. She may be tiny, but what she lacked in size, she mad up for in body strenght. Getting to her feet, Washu growled and cupped her palms together, letting a ball of neon pink energy swirl from within her. Leaning back, she crouched down and threw the orb, aiming it at Zero's legs and catching her off guard.

With a shriek of alarm, the android fell to the floor with a loud thud, eyes wide with shock.

"Dr.Clay! He's getting away!" Kiyone yelled from where she was kneeling beside Mihoshi, who had apparently passed out from hysteria. Without heisitation, Goku was on the albino haired monster's trail, stopping in his tracks as he tried to reach the switch on the wall that would inverably trigger the self destruct mechanism.

"Get OUT of my way, you fool!" Clay yelled, trying to push the raven haired Saiyajin aside, but Goku was built like a ton of bricks. It was going to take more than that to defeat him. Grabbing the back of the doctor's robes, he flew high up towards the ceiling, letting Dr.Clay dangle by his robes, screaming in shock and trying hard to fix his robes as his skid-mark lined underwear was exposed to the world.

"AAAAAGHH!! WH-What is the meaning of this?!" he screamed, eyes bulging in fright as he struggled with his robs.

"If you promise to behave, I'll set you down!" Goku yelled over the racket the doctor was making. Struggling wildly, Dr.Clay managed to find his remote and wasted no time in setting off the floodlights, temporarily stunning the raven haired Saiyajin enough to for him to drop the albino haired tyrant.

Screaming all the way to the floor, he landed with a sharp thud on top of Zero, which in turn knocked her out cold, before springing to his feet and running up the steps towards the self destruction button set in the wall, making a diving lundge and trigging the mechanism, causing the ship to lurch and creak sinesterly.

"Hasta la vista! Mwahahahaha!"

**Fzzzaaaap!**

Dr.Clay was caught off-guard at the sound of ki energy surging to a crescendo, emitting from the true Ryoko, who now stood before the evil doctor, naked form half hidden in the shows, an orange ki sword gripped firmly in her hand.

"Ryoko-chan!" Washu gasped, moving towards her daughter only to be urged to stay back by the demoness putting up a hand.

"No. This is between me….these walls…and this good for nothing, sonofabitch rapist here….Go. You don't have much time. I'll take care of Clay. You guys get back to the ship." Ryoko's words were spoken softly and calmly, devoid of emotion and cold as the grave. She never once looked at her mother, her honey-coloured eyes fixed on nothing but the man..the evil tyrant before her.

"Ryoko, you're coming with us! I am NOT leaving you behind! I already lost one child-" Washu screamed, only to be silenced by the demoness as she powered up her energy a little more, making a low whirring sound, a gust of wind billowing through the room.

"Do not cry for me, Washu…for I am already dead."

Pain stabbed at Washu's heart when she heard those words. She knew that Ryoko had been raped, but not of the chance it had brought about in her. Her fire was gone now, extinguished… replaced by an icy wind that swirled within the shell of the woman the cyan-haired demoness used to be.

She'd met a faith worse than death…her body was robbed of it's dignity and pride…. And to Ryoko, that ment more to her than anything else in the universe.

As the ship began to break apart at the seems, and the gang of warriors  ran out towards the Galaxy Storm, Washu struggled in Goku's arms, watching helplessly as her only daughter was stolen from her before her very eyes.

Just before the ship exploded, Washu saw it.

A tiny glint of Ryoko within the empthy amber eyes.

….Ryoko's last smile.

****

It was nighfall by the time the crew of The Galaxy Storm arrived home, heads bowed in silent prayer as they mourned for Ryoko. Tenchi was the one to break the news to Sasami, his father and Grampa Kasuhito. It was torture, reliving the brave warrioress's final moments…the last straw came when Sasami burst into tears, the salted drops of water melding with those of Ryo-ohki as she held the cabbit close for comfort.

Out of everyone in the household, no-one was more grief stricken than Washu..yet, alarmingly, she was the one most calmest at the recounting of Ryoko's death.

She shed not one tear before the eyes of the others, nor did her shoulders heave with supressed sobs. As soon as the tragic story ended, she got up without a word and retired to the cuboard under the stairs that served as her laboritory and home, her face drained of all colour.

Concerned, Goku followed her. She did not turn him away. Sitting down on her spacious futon bed, still wearing the ragged gi shirt that once belonged to Goku, the sorrowful scientist bowed her head and pulled her knees to her chest, folding her arms upon them and burying her head in her wrists.

It was then, this moment, that she let her tears flow. Her shoulders heaved as soft, heartbroken sobs wracked her body, sniffling occasionally. With a mournful sigh, Goku wrapped his arms around her in a tight-but-gentle embrace, holding her close and racking her untill the tears dried up and she could no longer cry a river.

"Ryoko……I..I did'nt know here as long as you…but….but her character…her warmth will never leave me…..she was a brave woman. She raised her well, Washu-chan….and..I'm sorry you had to loose her tonight.."the raven haired Saiyajin whispered softly, stroking delicate strands of silky pink hair. Closing his eyes, her held her even tighter as she whimpered, his face lost in an endless sea of magenta, smelling faintly of apple-scented shampoo.

He wanted to ease her pain..to kiss away the sorrow she felt…to comfort her in her darkest hour..

A sudden sensation of flesh upon flesh startled Goku from his thoughts. Raising his head, he found that Washu's hands had snaked their way under his blue t-shirt and rested softly against his chest. Her eyes, glazed with tears, stared blearily up at him, silently begging for invitation.

Goku gently grasped her wrists, holding her at arms length. "Don't……you're feeling vulnerable…….it'd be as though I'm taking advantage.." he whispered. Washu's fingers slowly traced circles on the smooth muscles of his chest, a small action that made the burly Saiyajin purr in delight in spite of himself.

"Please……. I want to…to feel safe.." she croaked, voice hoarse with her tears; "…I know you can protect me… you helped me back on the ship…Goku…I feel….I feel safe when I'm around you…loved…please?" her voice was tiny and near child-like, her eyes pleading with him as though she was a puppy begging her master for a treat.

Goku looked at her for a moment, chocolate brown eyes met with emerald green.

Eyes he could drown in.

"As long as it's what YOU want.." he whispered. Washu nodded, her eyes telling him what he needed to know. Gradually, the gap between their lips was filled, the velvety folds of flesh finally meeting. The kiss was long and sweet, passionate and deep. Curiously, Goku opened his mouth slighty between the kiss as he felt her tongue lap at his bottom lip.

Upon his invitation, Washu gladly accepted and slid her tongue into his mouth, letting the distent tastes of chocolate and candy flood her own. She was vaguely aware of Goku's hands wrapped around her waist, slowly undoing the knot in the strip of orange fabric that served as a belt. With a sharp tug, the thin rag met the floor, allowing for the raven haired Saiyajin to open the folds of the orange shirt and reveal the delicate, pale fleash within..

"You're hurt.." Goku whispered, pausing in between kisses to peer at the strip of dried blood on her abdomen, arranged in a rough zig-zag pattern that ended just before the base of her spine. Breathing in sharply, the pink haired woman turned from his gaze.

"It's.. just a scratch… I'll be okay, Goku….."

Heistating, he studied her for a moment, taking in the sight of her now naked form….a slender, swan-like neck preluded broad but not stocky shoulders. Trailing his eyes down, he was met with a pair of small but very beautiful breasts, just big enough to fill his hands… past the ring of dried blood was a toned navel…a tiny, groomed path of curls a darker shade of pink to the rest of her hair….slender legs….cute little toes..

She was beautiful.

Realizing he was still fully dressed, Goku haistily gripped the hem of his shirt and tugged it over his head, tossing it to the floor and revealing years worth of faded war scars upon the sculpted bronze of his chest. Trailing her fingers down to the drawstring of his gi pants, Washu studied every curve, every bump, every muscle she was met with. Never before had she seen such a…an Adonis of a man. He reeked of raw power, the type of man who would'nt heistiate to snap her neck in two…. But Goku would never harm a fly. He showed mercy to all, even those most evil of nature.

She loved that about him…. He was so intimidating.. but so gentle. Strong, yet soft and cuddly. Leaning forward, she slowly helped him ease out of his pants and though initially supprised, was pleased to find he did'nt wear a thread of underwear. Eyes roaming over the smooth tanned flesh, her mouth involentarily filled with saliva in spite of the hoarse prickling of her vocal cords. Placing her hands on his chest, she moved towards him and kissed the sensitive nook of flesh between his neck and collorbone, letting a soft gasp escape Goku's lips as she did so.

Already, she could see he was getting turned on. It was painfully obvious to her. But not yet… both of them knew foreplay came first. In response to her kiss, Goku stroked her sides with the tips of his figners, barely grazing her and gently pushing her back against the futon so she was beneath him.

She felt warm and tingly against his hands, her skin broke out in goosebumps as he continued to stroke her sides, moving up to cup under her breasts. Leaning down, he kissed each nipple delicately, hearing her heart beat rapidly in her chest as his actions made her gasp with lust.

Unable to bare his blissful torture any longer, she pulled him towards her and kissed his neck feverishly, skin flushed pink with passion and complimenting her hair nicely. Goku groaned, trembling slightly as he felt her warmth brush against him. Looking her in the eye as though asking permission, he waited for her respond, unsure of wheither or not he should go ahead. Washu looked at him with a small smile on her face, pained as it may be, but one that signalled for him to continue.

Resting his weight on his arms, Goku adjusted himself so that he was'nt crushing her and slowly, gently he eased into her. A soft gasp escaped the scientist's lips, her walls clenching pleasurably around him. "Unmm.." he groaned, pressing his lips to hers as he began to thrust, his hands tangled in her hair, feeling her hips rock in time with his.

"Ohh….Mmmmm….Goku-san..!" Washu gasped, her voice nothing but a whisper. Closing her eyes, she lost herself in the pleasure she was experiencing, momentarily forgetting her grief… but still, her chest hurt from crying so hard and it ached dully over the little area where her eart was located. Sighing softly, she wrapped her arms around Goku, holding him close to her as he thrusted, his pace quickening.

"Washu-chan…I….I….!" Goku breathed hoarsely into her ear, trying hard to get the words out, but instead only hearing gasps of rapture escape his lips. He wanted to tell her he loved her…that he had loved her since the day he first laid eyes on her…but he could'nt. The passion was overwelming, like a tidal wave that kept pulling him under when he tried to break the surface for air.

He loved Washu dearly and perhaps she loved him back, maybe not in the same way, but certainly enough to allow him to express it physically..

With a low, throaty groan, Goku felt his release build up inside of him. Clenching his buttocks, he tried hard to delay it, to prolong the pleasurably sensations he was experiencing…feelings he had'nt felt in more than thirtheen years of a dead marriage….no….don't think about that….ohh…

"G-Goku..!! GOKU..!!!" Washu's frantic gasping alerted him to his senses.  Fists clenching the bed sheets, they climaxed together,  Goku spilling his seed deep inside of her as her own juices ran in a tiny stream down her inner thigh, leaving a small mark on the otherwise crisp white sheets.

Exhausted, Goku collasped on top of her, her breasts serving as a pillow as sleep instantly over came him, making his body calm and grow steady, mind lost in a dreamless slumber.

Washu stayed awake for a little longer, her fingers stroking the silky locks of raven black belonging to the man on top of her, her eyes gazing up at the ceiling, which was programmed to resemble the sky outside.. a blackened canvas adored with sparkling diamonds of stars, burning bright.

A single shooting star spead by and upon it, Washu made a wish.

"I wish for someone…to ease my pain…to dry away the tears of lonliness when Goku goes away.."

****

**END EPISODE 6**

****

****


	7. Commencement

Advent Of The Goddess:

The Origins Saga

By Shasta

Episode Seven/Epilogue: Comencement

A week had passed since the death of  Ryoko and still raw from the grief that plagued them, the gang trudged onto the docking of the lake, where Goku's ship, salvaged and repaired, was laying in wait as the raven haired Saiyajin said his last goodbyes.

"I wish I could stay longer, but I'm needed back home.." he said with a sad smile as he stood on the dock before his ship, waving to the small gang of aliens and humans he had befriended since he first arrived at the Mazaki household.

"We will miss you, Son Goku…. But know that our doors are always welcome should you feel the urge to return." Kasuhito said, peering over the rims of his half-moon glasses and bowing low in respect. Goku smiled and bowed in response before straightening and adjusting the straps on his backpack.

"I'm missing you already! Goodbye Tenchi.. Mihoshi… Ayeaka…. Sasami.." he turned towards the last member of the gang, his voice taking on an edge as he spoke her name.

"Washu-chan.."

The pink haired scientist stepped forward. Her cheeks were wet with tears, but she forced a smile and did not protest when he wrapped her in a hug, holding her for what felt like an eternity.

"I'm gonna miss you the most.." he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. Supressing a whimper, Washu hugged him close one last time before breaking the embrace.

"Goodbye, Goku….may the good spirits keep you safe.." she whispered, pressing a small, crab-shapped pentent into his hand….

Soon, the Saiyajin pod was hovering over the lake, rising higher with every passing minute. From the cockpit, Goku waved to the crowd below, flashing them the infamous Son-Kun Grin.

A chorus of goodbyes echoed throughout the woodland before being drowned out by the almighty roar of jet engines. A flash of bright gold light and a gust of wind later, the burly Saiyajin was gone….out of their lives for goodness knows how long…

Whilst the other retired to the house, Washu stayed out on the dock, watching day turn to dusk, the sky turning from sleepy yellow to dark, star-flecked purple.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought on the last several days. She had lost a daughter, the only true family she had left…and unlike in the movies, she was'nt coming back…..as well as Ryoko, she also lost the only man in 17,00 to make her feel complete….

…And she could'nt take it any more. She had had more than her fair share of heartbreak in her long and at times, difficult life. Washu had renouced her goddess status in a bid to escape such turmoil, yet goddess or not, there was no escaping life's hurdles..

With a sigh, she called upon Ryo-Ohki, her decision already made. She would return to the planet of her birth, Gaia Iri….become a goddess once more and concentrate on being the deity to the people of Gaia…after all, her return was long overdue and she needed to escape…if only for a little while.

Not wanting to distress her friends with another day of goodbyes, Washu borded the cabbit-come-spaceship and set off into the dark abyss of space without so much as a backwards glance..

This was her journey…..a journey to find peace...

With a low hiss, the hatch of the Saiyajin pod hissed open, causing a cloud of steam to rise from the smouldering booster engines. Goku staggered out, shaken by the unsteady re-entry into the Earth's atomosphere.

"Ughh…" he groaned and rubbed his head, pushing back a lump that had sprung up in the middle of his head. Blinking, the raven haired Saiyajin held a hand over his eyes to shield against the sun……only to come face to face with a young man, not much taller than himself who looked to be at least eighteen years of age.

"Son Goku?" the young man's voice was low and grainy…..and oddly familiar.

"That's my name! Don't wear it out!" Goku replied cheerfully, stepping out of the crater and dusting off his gi. He was now able to get a better look at the mysterious stranger.

The young man was tall and muscular, yet he also had a look of fatique about him. A pair of black denium jeans hung loosely on his athletic physqiue, held up by a worn leather belt, Under a dark blue denium jacket that was slightly too short for his build, he wore an old grey tank top that exposed part of a muscular chest..

There was something highly familiar about his face, but Goku could'nt place it….he was more interested in the midnight blue eyes and soft lavender hair.

He was certain they'd never met before, but still Goku could'nt shake the feeling of déjà vu that overcame him..

"We need to have a talk. In private."

Blinking, the raven haired Saiyajin scratched his head in confusion. "Uhhh…. Okay?" he replied, unaware that what he was about to be told would change history as he knew it big time….

The purple planet drew ever nearer, bringing a soft smile to Washu's lips. It had been so long since she had been back to Gaia Iri… ten thousand years, to be specific..she was concerned her people would have forgotten about her, but considering the circumstances, that was the least of her worries.

As Ryo-Ohki entered the atomosphere, the magenta haired scientist leaned back against her leather pilot's chair and placed a hand on her stomach, closing her eyes.

"Easy, little one…..I'm here…and I'm never letting you go.." she whispered softly, feeling the tiny lifeforce within her womb kick faintly…

Looking out onto the new yet familiar crystal-covered landscape of Gaia's imperial city Tantalus, she smiled and gazed out onto the eternally pink sky where stars were visable as dusk approched.

_Than you, Goku….wherever you may be…_

To Be Continued…..


End file.
